The Love Between Water and Fire
by MitsuxMinna no Kimochi
Summary: Prince Zuko secretly loves Katara, Katara can't stand him! Torn apart between nations, Prince Zuko tries to show his feelings toward Katara, but everytime he tries to, she ends up running away from him, and somehow...PREVIEW of Sequel!
1. A Battle for Love

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: My first fanfic! Please no flames.

**Summary**: Prince Zuko secretly loves Katara, Katara can't stand him! Torn apart between nations, Prince Zuko tries to show his feelings toward Katara, but everytime he tries to, she ends up running away from him, and somehow, he figured that the Avatar was the only way to her. Will love give him a chance? Or will love fail on him? ZukoxKatara

**Chapter 1: A Battle for Love**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa and MoMo were camping out near the river. They had another victorious escape from the Fire Nation, and found a place to rest for the day.

"I don't see why they won't give up."said Sokka. "Can't they see that they can't catch us? They're on water with their steam steel boats, while we have a flying bison."

"Sokka, haven't you forgotton about their catapults?" asked Katara.

Sokka's smile turned into frown. "Gee, thanks Katara, that really cheered me up."

Katara giggled. "Sorry Sokka, but you're right, they can't ever catch us."

Katara looked over to Aang and noticed that he was feeling a little down.

"What's wrong Aang?"asked Katara as she walked toward him.

Aang sighed and said,"Nothing. Nothings wrong."

"I know something is wrong. Just tell me."said Katara.

"It's nothing."said Aang. "I'm going to take Appa for a ride. I'll be back soon."

Aang stood up and walked over to Appa.

"You wanna go gliding Appa?" asked Aang.

Appa roared and Aang climbed up on him.

"Yip Yip." said Aang as he held onto Appa's saddle. Appa lifted from the ground and the both of them took off into the sky.

Katara watched Aang leave. "Sokka, do you know what's wrong with Aang?"

"No, why?"asked Sokka.

"Something is bugging him, but he won't tell me."said Katara.

"I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry."said Sokka.

"How can I not worry?"

* * *

Meanwhile..

Aang and Appa were flying over the ocean. Aang still had that sad expression in his face.

"Appa, I wonder, if I hadn't been sealed up in that block of ice for so long. The nations wouldn't be the way they are now."said Aang. "I can't tell Katara what's been bothering me, otherwise, she's gonna think it'll be my fault too, and I feel like it is my fault."

Appa just yawned.

Aang patted Appa on the head. "Thanks boy."

A flaming net flew into the air and Aang knew at once who it was.

"Fire Nation. C'mon Appa!"said Aang.

Aang stirred Aapa through the burning nets from the Fire Nation ships, but Appa'leg got caught in one of the nets. Aapa imediately went down into the water. The Fire Nation soldiers fished the bison out of the water with a huge net, and reeled it up with a crane.

"Good job soldiers." said Prince Zuko.

The soldiers cut open the net and Aang jumped off of Appa.

"What do you want this time."said Aang.

"Where are your friends?"asked Prince Zuko. "The water bender and her brother."

"I'm not telling you where they are!"said Aang.

Zuko's hands turned into fists, and fists bursted into flames. "I'm going to ask this once Avatar, where is your water bender friend?"

"Wait a second, you're not going to kill me or anything?"asked Aang.

"I'll save you for later. What i'm really interested in, is your water friend. Katara."said Zuko.

"Tell me why." said Aang."Do you want to kill her instead? If you are-"

"I'm not going to kill her."said Zuko."Tell me where she is, and i'll spare your life Avatar."

"Have you gone soft on him already Zuko?"asked Iroh."What is wrong with you? I thought you wanted to capture the Avatar?"

"He's nothing to me anymore Uncle."said Zuko."Avatar, come with me."

Aang followed Prince Zuko into his room. Prince Zuko closed the door.

"Avatar, your friend is an importance to me." said Zuko. "Either you give her to me, or it's either you that I kill."

"All i'm asking is, why do you want her?"asked Aang.

"Nothing, now just tell me where she is!"said Prince Zuko, as his hands started to engulf in flames.

Aang used an Air Bending technique on him, which slammed him into the steel door. The steel door fell open and Aang dashed out. Prince Zuko got up and went after him, but by the time he got to the deck, Aang and Appa had already took off.

"Change of directions! Follow the Avatar!"said Prince Zuko.

'I'll find you Katara, if it's the last thing i'll do.'

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Katara Kidnapped

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Authors Note**: I don't own any Avatar characters.

**Chapter 2**: Katara Kidnapped

The Fire Nation was hot on Aangs trail. Aang could smell the smoke from the Fire Nation's boats, he held on tightly to Appa's saddle and made him go more faster. Once they had reached land, they went in between the trees to make sure the Fire Nation didn't catch a glimpse of him, but he was wrong.

Prince Zuko looked through his binoculars and smirked.

'Thank you Avatar, for leading me to her.'

"We should land here,soldiers go after the Avatar and look for him. Don't capture the Avatar, but capture the water bender."said Zuko.

"Giving up on the Avatar are you?"asked Zhao. "What about your reputation? Are you giving it all up to me, just for the love of the Avatar's water bending friend?"

"What are you talking about? I show no feelings for the Avatar's friend."lied Zuko."I'm using her as bait. Once we kidnap the Avatar's friend, he'll be sure to go after her."

Zhao glared at Zuko."I hope your plan fails."said Zhao and he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Katara! Sokka!"yelled out Aang.

Katara and Sokka looked up."Aang! Where were you!"yelled Katara.

Aang landed Appa on the ground and jumped down."Forget about that, you're in danger Katara!"

"What do you mean i'm in danger?"asked Katara.

"Prince Zuko is after you!"said Aang.

"What do you mean after me?"asked Katara.

"He took me hostage on his ship, and he demanded that I'd tell him where you were, but I refused. He said he'd spare my life if I told him where you were. I asked him why he wanted you, but all he told me was to tell him where you are."said Aang. "We need to leave now!"

"I don't think so!"

Aang looked back and noticed that there was a group of Fire Nation soldiers.

"Katara run!"yelled Aang.

"Are you gonna be okay?"asked Katara.

"Don't worry about me."said Aang.

But just as Katara was about to run, she ran into Prince Zuko.

"Going somewhere?"asked Zuko.

Katara stared at him in a frightened way.

"Soldiers! Take her! You two, hold down her brother. You three, take care of the Avatar." said Zuko.

Two Fire Nation soldiers tied Katara's hands together with a tight rope and led her out of the forest and into the Fire Nation ship. Two other soldiers had Sokka down on his back, with his arms tied tight and the three Fire Nation soldiers took Aang by the arms.

Aang used an Air Bending attack to break free and later took down the other two guards and untied Sokka, they ran over to Appa and went off into the sky in search for Zuko's ship.

"MoMo, look for the the Fire Nation ships."said Aang.

MoMo flew down from Appa's back and went insearch of the ship.

"Why would Prince Zuko want Katara?"asked Sokka.

"He's probably using her to get to me."said Aang."It's all my fault, I should've just-"

"You should've just what? Let him kill you? Aang, don't take this as your fault. Let's just look for Katara and forget this ever happened."said Sokka.

"Prince Zuko had just left without the rest of his soldiers. He would've had waited for them."said Aang.

"He'll do anything to get to you."said Sokka.

MoMo came back and landed ontop of Aang's head.

"Did you find them MoMo?"asked Aang.

MoMo jumped off of Aang and went into the sky again and led them to the Fire Nation Ship.

"We're close, I can smell the ship's smoke."said Aang."I just hope Katara is okay."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Prince Zuko, we have the girl."said the general soldier.

"Good. I need to talk to her. Privately."said Zuko.

The general soldier bowed and left.

Katara walked inside Zuko's room and Zuko closed and locked the door behind her.

"Take a seat."said Zuko.

"I'm fine just standing up."said Katara.

Zuko went over to his desk drawer and took out Katara's necklace.

"I believe this belongs to you."said Zuko."If you want it back, you have to make a deal with me."

"What deal?"asked Katara.

"Stay with me, and you can keep it."said Zuko."If you refuse, you won't ever get this necklace back."

"Forget it! I'm not staying with you just because of a necklace that my mother gave me! I have Sokka, and even though I don't have my mom anymore, atleast I have my brother to be there for me."said Katara."All I have to say is, I have your nation to blame!"

"It was my father who killed your mother, not me. I would never do anything to hurt you."said Zuko.

"Like father like son. You won't stop until you get what you want."said Katara."It's selfish little brats like you that I can't stand! Out of all the brats in the world, you're the one I can't stand most!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"asked Zuko.

"I know! You said...that...you wouldn't do anything to...hurt me."said Katara."What did you mean by that?"

Zuko went behind her and placed her mother's necklace upon her neck.

"You know what I mean."said Zuko.

"I thought you were just using me to capture the Aang."said Katara.

"He doesn't mean nothing to me anymore."said Zuko as he placed his hands on Katara's shoulders."You're what matters to me."

Katara turned around to look at him."Are you saying you like me?"

"Not like Katara. Love."said Zuko.

Katara gasped."Y-you what?"

"I've been having these feelings for you for awhile now, but everytime I get close to you, you run away. I've been using the Avatar to get to you, and now you know how I truly feel."said Zuko.

Katara blushed."That's nice Prince Zuko, but I don't love you."

Zuko took his hands off Katara's shoulders and held her hands tight.

"I can't accept your feelings."said Katara as she took her hands out of Zuko's hands. "I'm sorry. I understand that you have these feelings for me, but I don't have feelings for you. We're complete opposites, i'm a water bender, you're a fire bender."

"I don't care if we're different."said Zuko."What can I do to change your mind?"

"Promise me you'll stop coming after me Prince Zuko, you can't ever change my mind about you."said Katara.

Katara unlocked the door.

"Don't leave."said Zuko.

"I can't stay here. I don't belong here."said Katara. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Prince Zuko follwed her outside."You do belong here, you belong with me."

"I belong with Sokka and Aang. My heart belongs to the Water Tribe, not the Fire Nation."said Katara. She took out the whistle Aang gave to her and blew it, but the whistle never made a single noise.

"What are you doing?"asked Zuko.

"Leaving."said Katara.

Katara walked out onto the Fire Nation deck and just in time, Appa came. Along with Sokka, Aang and MoMo.

"Katara grab my hand!"yelled Sokka.

Katara reached for Sokka's hand, but just as Zuko went to the deck, she left.

'You always end up leaving me Katara. You told me to promise you that i'd stop coming after you. Let my words be in your thoughts, then maybe you'll change your mind.'

Prince Zuko went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Count on that Katara."

_Even if 10 years pass, even if 100 years pass  
Even if 1,000 years pass, I can't forget you  
Even if 10 years pass, even if 100 years pass  
I'll wait for you because it is the easiest thing for me to do_

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Second Thoughts

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try my best to keep writing more chapters.

**Chapter 3**: Second Thoughts

Aang, Sokka, Katara and MoMo were flying over the ocean looking for another place to rest.

"Thanks for saving me." said Katara.

"No problem Katara. Just what did Prince Zuko want with you anyway?" asked Sokka.

"Nothing." lied Katara. "He wanted to tell me where Aang was, but I refused to tell him."

Aang was listening to what Katara said.'That's strange, Prince Zuko said that he wanted Katara, not me.' thought Aang.

Katara was in a moment of a flashback, thinking about those words that Prince Zuko had said to her.

**Flashback**

_"Not like Katara. Love."_

_"I've been having these feelings for you for awhile now, but everytime I get close to you, you run away. I've been using the Avatar to get to you, and now you know how I truly feel."_

_"You do belong here, you belong with me."_

**End of Flashback** (**A/N**: This is just a flashback of a few words Zuko said to Katara)

'Out of all the girls in the world, why choose me?' thought Katara.

Sokka looked at Katara, and noticed that worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Katara?"asked Sokka.

"It's nothing."said Katara. "Just leave me along Sokka."

* * *

Meanwhile

Prince Zuko was still in search of the Avatar, so that once again, he would see Katara, but it's been a day and already he's been missing her.

'For once I got to talk to her, but it wasn't enough.'

**Flashback**

_"That's nice Prince Zuko, but I don't love you."_

_"I'm sorry. I understand that you have these feelings for me, but I don't have feelings for you. We're complete opposites, i'm a water bender, you're a fire bender."_

_"I can't stay here. I don't belong here."_

_"I belong with Sokka and Aang. My heart belongs to the Water Tribe, not the Fire Nation."_

**End of Flashback** (**A/N**: this is only a flashback of a few words Katara said to Zuko.)

'Your words hurt me Katara. I only wish you knew how hurt I was. I want to make you see how I really feel about you.'

"I see your plan didn't work."said Zhao.

"Leave me alone Zhao."said Zuko.

"Pathetic as ever. Leave the Avatar to me next time."said Zhao.

Zuko's hands turned into fists again, and his hands engulfed into flames.

"I said leave me alone!"said Zuko.

Zhao smirked at him and walked away.

Zuko calmed down a little, but Katara's words were still in his head.

_"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."_

Zuko punched out one of the soldiers that was standing next to him, and walked back to his room.

He slammed the door shut and double locked it. He punched the walls making dents in them, flipped over the wooden table that made the ink and parchment fall. He knocked over his lamp, which made the lightbulb smash into pieces and the lantern in his room enraged into huge flames.

Zuko had never been this angry before, not even when the Avatar had gotten away from him, just when he'd thought he caught him.

"Katara!" yelled out Zuko as he punched the steel walls again. "Katara. I need you."

* * *

Meanwhile

Katara was still burried in thoughts.'Am I starting to like Prince Zuko? I mean, the only time I ever thought I fell in love was when I met Jet, how is Zuko any different? All those kind words he said to me. I have never in my life heard him say that.'

Sokka just watched Katara as he worried.'I hope she's not pregnant. I hope she's not! She better not! I hope she's not! If she is, I'm gonna kill the guy who did this to her!' "Katara are you pregnant? You look worried."

Katara looked at Sokka."What! How could you think of something like that Sokka! You know I'm too young to have a child!" yelled Katara.

"Sorry! Just asking! It's just that you've been so quiet." said Sokka.

"Well maybe i'm just tired!" said Katara.

"I know something is bothering you!" said Sokka.

"For the last time! Nothing's bothering me!" said Katara.

"Sheesh, sorry for being concerned!" said Sokka.

Katara remained quiet after, and went back to her thoughts.'What if I told Sokka that I liked Prince Zuko? How would he react? I know he'd hate me. I have to admit now, that I truly love Prince Zuko, but I would've never thought in a million years that he'd like me back. I'm afraid of his lies, I'm afraid that I'll be lied to like Jet."

Katara grabbed a blanket from the bag and wrapped herself around it and fell asleep.

'Zuko, I might have said those words to you. Just to let you know, I love you too.'

_Your love is more dazzling than anyone's I care only for you As you know, sometimes I will stagger I'm waiting just for you When I forget the love I know Will you come to me?_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Wounded

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews, just to let everyone know, I've made the characters a year older. Katara is 15, Sokka is 16, Aang is 12 and Zuko is 17. I'll try my best to write longer chapters for some of you. I've already come up with the ending for this story, but you have to wait a little more longer, but i'll give you a hint. The ending is either a sad ending or a happy ending. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 4**: Wounded

A year has passed since Katara and Zuko had finally talked to eachother, but Katara didn't tell Aang or Sokka about the things she had on her mind. Sokka had been asking her what was wrong for about the hundreth time, but all she said was "nothing". Aang was still confused about what Katara said to Sokka, about Prince Zuko wanting him instead of Katara, when Prince Zuko told him that he wanted Katara, not him.

"Katara will you just tell me what's wrong with you? I'm tired of seeing you like this!" said Sokka.

"Fine! You want to know what's bothering me?" asked Katara.

"Yes! You better tell me the real reason why you're so drowned in thoughts!" said Sokka. "And it better not be that you're pregnant!"

"I'm not pregnant! Prince Zuko likes me!" said Katara.

"That's the reason why you've been so drowned up in thoughts?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, and the only reason why I didn't tell you, was because I thought you would freak out." said Katara.

"No, I would freak out if you told me you liked him back, but that's the reason why he took you hostage?" asked Sokka.

Katara nodded.

"Katara, even if you liked him back, you have to remember atleast one thing." said Sokka.

"What one thing?" asked Katara.

"His nation killed our mother!" said Sokka.

"You don't know the half it." said Katara.

"What half?" asked Sokka. "There is no half!"

"He said kind words to me the day we talked. He said he loved me, and that he wanted me to stay with him." said Katara.

"And what next? He told you that he wanted you to have his child?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara. "He's not like that, I know he's not, and even though his nation was the one who started the war, he's not responsible for it." said Katara.

"Oh! So now you're sticking up for him?" asked Sokka.

"I'm just saying! You can't tell me who to like or love Sokka! You're not me!" said Katara.

"Are you saying you love Prince Zuko?" asked Sokka. "The one who tried to capture Aang, our friend? The guy you love is a bad influence on you! The next thing you know he's going to teach you how to fire bend and then you're going to abandon the water tribe!"

"Who said I was going to do that?" asked Katara.

"I know you will Katara. If you want to choose love than family go ahead. I can't tell you who to like or love." said Sokka.

Katara's eyes started to water.

Aang landed Appa on a small island surrounded by hug forests.

Sokka got off of Appa and walked around.

"Katara are you coming?" asked Aang.

Katara nodded no.

Aang jumped off of Appa. "We'll be back soon, I just wanted to get some food for us for our trip. Feel better soon." said Aang, and he went off to catch up with Sokka.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Why did you say those mean words to Katara?" asked Aang.

"She'll run off to her little boyfriend eventually. She doesn't care about us anymore Aang." said Sokka.

"That's not true Sokka. Don't be so hard on her. She's going through a lot, and I guess what she wanted was for you to help her with her problem, not make it worse." said Aang.

"So everythings my fault now?" said Sokka. "Is it my fault for trying to help her make the right decision? Is it my fault trying to protect her from being hurt?"

"But all those things you said to her made her really upset." said Aang.

"Fine, I'll go apologize to her, right after we pick food for our trip." said Sokka.

* * *

Meanwhile

Aboard the Fire Nation ship, Captain Zhao and Prince Zuko had just finished having a one on one battle.

"You lost Prince Zuko. The part of the deal was, who ever lost the battle has to be kicked off the ship, you made that deal yourself Zuko, you should've made the betting to me, and you wouldn't have been kicked off your own ship." said Zhao.

"If you're kicking Zuko off this ship, you have to kick me off this ship too." said Iroh.

"Good, the more the better." said Zhao. "Anyone else want to join them?"

The soldiers remained silent.

"You'll pay for this Zhao, count on it." said Prince Zuko.

The Fire Nation ship landed on a small island that had been surrounded by forests and the soldiers pushed them off the ship.

"Find a way to survive, because I'm never coming back for you." said Zhao.

"The part of the deal was to be kicked off the ship and survive for a month!" said Prince Zuko.

"I guess I left that part out, but a deal is a deal, and you lost!" said Zhao.

The fire nation ship set sail.

Zuko held onto his left shoulder where he had been injured the most, his right leg was sprained and his face covered in bruises.

"Zuko, you need to rest." said Iroh.

Iroh helped Zuko walk over to a tree, he got some leaves piled up together to help him rest his right leg and tore off a part of his sleave to help his left shoulder.

"Thanks uncle." said Zuko.

* * *

Meanwhile

When Sokka and Aang came back with a few fruits, Katara was gone.

"Where's Katara?" asked Sokka as he loaded some fruits on top of Appa's back.

"MoMo did you see where Katara went?" asked Aang.

MoMo just stared at him with his big eyes and just chewed on a piece of fruit.

Aang and Sokka went off into the forest to look for her.

* * *

Meanwhile

Katara stood at the shore line, doing some soothing water bending to clear her mind.

'Love and Family. Loving Zuko and loving my family, two things that I love, but one that I have to leave behind.'

Just when Katara was going back to Appa, she spotted a boy resting under the shade of a pine tree, but that boy that she spotted was Prince Zuko.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. A Decision Worth Making

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the comments!

**Chapter 5**: A Decision Worth Making

Katara just stood by the shore line, gazing at Zuko from her distance.

Zuko had just woke up from his sleep, and got up, his right leg was still injured. As he got up slowly he noticed someone looking at him from the shore line.

'Katara.'

Katara noticed Zuko staring back at her, she started to blush a bit, but she remembered what Sokka had said to her.

**Flashback**

"I know you will Katara. If you want to choose love than family go ahead. I can't tell you who to like or love."

**End of Flashback**

'Zuko, as much as I love you. Forget about me. No matter where you go I'll love you. I wish I could find the right words to tell you how I feel, but that would only make Sokka upset. I don't want to leave him and, but I don't want to leave you either. I'm sorry Zuko.'

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes, and began walking.

Zuko watched Katara as she started walking past him.

"Katara!" he yelled out.

Katara just walked past him without saying a word. It was like he was never there.

"Katara!" yelled Zuko once more. "Please listen to me!"

Katara stopped and looked at him with watery eyes.

"Atleast talk to me. I know what I said to you made you upset, but atleast talk to me." said Zuko.

"Prince Zuko. Your words didn't make me upset, just shocked, but you know my feelings for you will never change." said Katara.

"I know. I can't ever change your mind can I?" asked Zuko.

Katara remained quiet.

"Zuko. Are you ready to leave now?" asked Iroh as he approached the both of them.

"What do you mean leave?" asked Zuko.

"I built a row boat to escape this island." said Iroh. "Are you coming or not?"

"But how-"

"It's a secret. Ancient fire bending technique." said Iroh.

Zuko looked at Katara, and Katara looked back at him.

"Good-bye Katara." said Zuko.

"Bye." said Katara.

Katara watched Zuko as he left, and before she knew it, him and his uncle were out in the water.

Zuko watched Katara as she just stood there, she looked away from the row boat and walked back to Appa.

Katara kept her head down, but she didn't know that Sokka and Aang were running towards her.

"Katara!" yelled Sokka.

Katara stopped an looked ahead. "Sokka? Aang? Who's watching Appa?"

"Nevermind about that, where were you?" asked Sokka.

"I just went to do a little water bending to clear my thoughts." said Katara.

"Katara, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for saying those words to you earlier. I know I can't tell you who to like or love, but if you want to loave Prince Zuko, it's okay with me, just as long as you're happy." said Sokka.

"It's okay, I've made my decision not to like him. You're right Sokka. Prince Zuko is bad choice." lied Katara.

"Are you feeling better now Katara?" asked Aang.

"Yeah." said Katara.

The three of them walked back to Appa.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

I know, it's a short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Like I said in the previous chapter, I've already come up with an ending for this, but you'll know soon weither this story will end happily or end sadly. Cross your fingers tightly for which ever ending you want.


	6. Separated

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me awhile to update. I'm busy with school and I didn't have time to continue, but anyway the summer is coming up and hopefuly i'll be able to get to the ending soon.

**Chapter 6**-Separated

Aang, Katara, Sokka, MoMo and Appa left the small island and continued their trip to the North Pole.

The winds started to become stronger, the sky turned dark, thunder boomed and rain poured down.

"Aang!" shouted Katara. "We need to go back!"

"I can't! The winds are too strong for Appa to handle!" yelled Aang.

"Then we need to find another place to take shelter!" shouted Katara.

Sokka grabbed the blanket and covered his head. "We better hurry! The rain is pouring harder!"

Katara looked for any signs of shelter, and spotted a ship close by.

"Look! I see a ship over there!" pointed Katara.

"What if that's a Fire Nation ship?" asked Sokka.

"Do you want to stay out here?" asked Katara.

"I'd rather stay here than be in a Fire Nation ship!" said SOkka.

"You don't even know if it's a Fire Nation ship or not!" said Katara.

"Guys stop arguing! The storm is going to get more worse! I'm going to see if the ship is a Fire Nation ship! If it's not, we'll take shelter there!" yelled Aang.

Aang stired Appa towards the ship, but before they made it, a bolt of lightning struck Appa, and Aang lost conroll of him. Aang tried to steer him from diving into the water, but he was too weak to fly. MoMo held tightly onto Aang as Appa dived into the water, causing everyone to fall off.

"Aang! Sokka!" yelled Katara.

The currents of the wave had separated them into different directions. Katara was stranded in open water by herself.

Katara searched for the ship, but it had already moved on. She saw a small row boat close by, and swam toward it.

"Please help me." said Katara as she held onto the side of the boat, not realizing Zuko and his uncle were in it.

"Katara?"

Katara wiped her face. "Zuko?"

Zuko pulled her into the boat and placed his shirt around her.

Katara stared at him and blushed.

"What are you doing out here? Where's the Avatar?" asked Zuko.

"The storm came and we couldn't make it back to the island. A bolt of lightning hit Appa and Aang lost controll of him. The currents swept us away. I don't know where they are now." said Katara.

"You can stay with us for awhile. It seems like the storm starting to calm down a little." said Zuko. "Uncle, let's keep rowing, we need to catch up with the ship. It's time Zhao got pay back for what he did."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Aang and MoMO were hanging onto Appa, and found Sokka floating on a piece of drift wood across from them.

"Sokka!" yelled Aang.

Sokka looked across from him and paddled toward Aang.

"Aang! Did you find Katara?" asked Sokka.

"No, did you?" asked Aang.

"No." said Sokka.

Aang looked at Appa, who was floating on his back.

"Appa, are you okay boy?" asked Aang.

Appa growled.

"We have to find her soon." said Aang. "I just hope she's okay."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zuko, Iroh and Katara managed to catch up with the ship.

Zuko just glared at the ship.

The ship stopped and the anchor was lowered. Iroh and Zuko climbed up the anchor chain, while Katara stayed in the row boat.

"Katara grab my hand." said Zuko.

Katara looked up at him. "I'd rather stay here."

"Do you want to get swept out to sea? The storm isn't over yet and the currents are sill rough." said Zuko.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and hanged onto the anchor chain with her other hand.

Zuko let go of her hand and they continued their way up.

When they reached the top of the ship, a group of Fire Nation soldiers surrounded them.

"Where's Zhao?" asked Zuko as his hands turned into fists.

"Right here." answered Zhao as he walked toward him.

The rain was still pouring down.

"I see you couldn't survive living on that island for a month. Your father raised a coward. Just like-"

"Don't even mention her name in front of me!" said Zuko.

Zhao smirked. "Soldiers, take the girl and put her in the prison cell." said Zhao.

Two soldiers took Katara by the arms and took her away.

"Zuko!" yelled Katara.

Zuko tried to go after her, but the other soldiers were blocking his way.

"You're not so strong without your little girlfriend are you?" asked Zhao.

Zuko glared at him and punched him in the face. Zhao didn't lose balace, but he was left a bruise on his face.

The Fire Nations soldiers attacked Zuko, but Zhao called it off.

"Let him go." said Zhao. "After all, he is your prince."

The soldiers stopped attacking Zuko and bowed down to him.

"Get up!" After what you did, you don't deserve to bow down to me." said Zuko. "Appologies are not accepted!" he walked away.

Iroh followed him. "This conflict between you and General Zhao has to stop."

"He can take away my thrown as prince, but he's not taking Katara." said Zuko.

Zuko spotted the soldiers that took Katara.

"Let her go!" said Zuko.

"We don't take orders from you." said the soldier.

Zuko's hands started to blaze with fire, and he knocked down both of the soldiers with a fiery punch.

"If you disobey me one more time, I'll punch you so hard, you won't even remember what happened!" said Zuko, and he walked over to Katara to help her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Zuko.

Katara nodded.

Zuko opened the door to his room and allowed Katara to go first. He went in after her and locked the door.

Zuko lit up the lantern in his room, he found a dry blanket and wrapped it around Katara.

"Zuko?" asked Katara.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"A few months ago you told me you loved me." said Katara.

"You don't have to remind me." said Zuko. "I'm not making you stay here, I'm just giving you a place to rest."

"I love you." said Katara.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"I love you Zuko." said Katara. "I was afraid to tell you how I felt because I was worried about how Sokka felt, but Sokka told me that I should go with what ever makes me happy."

"Am the one that makes you happy?" asked Zuko.

Katara nodded.

Zuko held her hand. "You know I would never let you go, but I want what's best for you. You can't stay here. Like you said before, you don't belong to the Fire Nation, you belong to the Water Tribe."

"I understand. Even though I can't be with you, atleast you're in my heart." said Katara.

Zuko placed his hand upon her cheek and smiled.

Katara's eyes started to water. "You smiled."

"Don't cry." said Zuko as he wiped her tears, and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Katara, I love you."said Zuko.

Katara threw her arms around his neck and cried softly. Zuko hugged her back.

"I don't want to leave you. Keeping you in my heart isn't enough." said Katara.

"I don't want to leave you either, but you have to listen to me Katara. I don't want you to live your life in the Fire Nation. You don't belong here with me." said Zuko. "I'll always love you no matter what."

Zuko layed her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket.

"Stay here until I get back, I'll get you some food to eat." said Zuko.

Katara nodded.

"I'll lock the door, and if I knock twice, open it." said Zuko.

"Okay." said Katara.

Zuko left the room.

' What am I going to do? I guess Zuko is right. He only wants what's best for me, I don't belong to the Fire Nation, but living without him is the hardest thing i'll ever do.' thought Katara.

End of **Chapter 6**


	7. Katara's Illness

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took me awhile to update, anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**- Katara's Illness

**Shirushi Island**

Aang and Sokka just stopped by on Shirushi Island, (**A/N:** I'm not good at Japanese, Chinese or Korean, this is just a name a got off of BoA's song Konoyono Shirushi.) An island 1000 miles off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, and 500 miles away from the Fire Nation. It was an island full of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation civilians, but they were divided into to two cities. The people from the Fire Nation owned the North and South, and the people from the Earth Kingdom owned the East and West.

Behind all this frustration, the Earth Kindom and the Fire Nation people wanted to move away from the distruction that the war has caused. They ended up finding eachother on the shorelines of Shirushi Island, this caused a problem for the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom civilians didn't want to share the island with the Fire Nation, and the Fire Nation didn't want to share the island with the Earth Kingdom. To settle this problem, both sides declared war, but two old noble men from both sides announced that they should just divide the island, Fire Nation take North and South, and Earth Kingdom take East and West, both sides agreed, and they built a borderline to keep Earth Kingdom civilians from crossing into Fire Nation territory, and to keep Fire Nation civilians from crossing into Earth Kingdom territory.

* * *

Anyway, on with the story.

Aang and Sokka didn't know that Shirushi Island was a dangerous, yet private island. The guards would not let anyone enter the island unless they are from the Earth Kingdom or from the Fire Nation. Aang landed Appa, and noticed a gate in leading to the inside.

"The people of this island are really secure." said Sokka. "Do you think they'll let us in?"

"I don't know, but there are chances that Katara could be in there." said Aang.

Aang walked up to the gate, and soldiers from the Earth Kingdom appeared behind the forests, each of them aiming an arrow towards them. The chief of the Earth Kingdom soldiers walked up to the gate.

"What is your buisness here?" asked the chief.

"We were wondering if we could buy supplies for our long journey to the North Pole." lied Aang.

"We don't allow outsiders to Di Tan City(**A/N:** It means the Earth Temple in Chinese). This is Earth Kingdom territory, and unless you're from the Earth Kingdom, we'll let you in. Seeing you're not, you don't have permission to enter." said the chief.

"But our pet lemur is sick." lied Sokka, as he held MoMo tightly in his arms.

MoMo just stared at the chief, and the chief stared back at MoMo.

"Your lemur doesn't look sick to me." said the chief.

The chief looked at Aang and to his surprise, noticed the Air Bender tattoos.

"Open the gates." said the chief.

The soldiers put away their arrows and stood behind the chief in straight rows. The chief walked toward Aang.

"You're the Avatar?" asked the chief.

Aang smiled. "Yes I am."

"Welcome to Di Tan City." said the chief. "You have permission to enter."

Aang and Sokka enteredDi Tan City.

"I don't see Katara anywhere." said Sokka.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Katara became ill eversince the storm ended, and it has been nearly 2 weeks. Zuko has been trying his best to keep her comfortable and well, but it seemed like he made no progress. Every morning he would wake up to Katara vomiting in the bathroom near his room, and every day he would hope she would get better soon.

Iroh walked inside Zuko's room without knocking, and walked over to Katara holding a cup of hot tea.

"Is your friend feeling better Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"Not quite uncle, and could you atleast knock before you enter?" asked Zuko.

Iroh handed Katara the tea.

"Thank you." said Katara softly, and took a sip of the tea.

"I'll leave you two alone now." said Iroh, and he left the room.

Zuko held Katara's hand. "We're stopping by Shirushi Island to get you some medicine."

Katara nodded.

Zuko walked out of the room and walked into the Captain's Room.

"Head north of Shirushi Island. We're stopping by to gather supplies." said Zuko.

"Yes sire." said the captain.

At this point, getting back his honor and capturing Aang wasn't in his mind at all, Katara was all that he could barely think of.

The Fire Nation ship stopped at the gates of Jiong(**A/N:** It means fire in chinese.)

"Fire Nation!" yelled out the soldier. The gates to the city of Jiong opened.

Zuko was stepped off of the ship in his battle armor, followed by the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Good afternoon Prince Zuko." said the head chief of the Jiong army.

"Afternoon Captian Shan." said Zuko as he walked past him.

"I heard the Avatar is in Di Tan City." said one of the civilians.

"Really? Prince Zuko has been after him for years, but since the Earth Kingdom is under strict regulations in their territory, he won't be able to cross the border leading to Di Tan City." said the other civilian.

Zuko over heard them speaking. "Where is the road leading to Di Tan City?"

The civilians looked back. "Prince Zuko. What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that." said Zuko.

"The borderlines are difficult to go through, but I heard that if you take the sea route and head to the Di Tan City gate, it would be easier. The borderlines are dangerous, and it will take forever to get to Di Tan." said the civilian.

"The chief of the Di Tan army is a strong Earth Bender. He used to be partners with Fire Lord Ozai, but since your father declared war, he's been furious eversince. Try to be careful your highness, afterall, you are Fire Lord Ozai's son, and Chief Jiang shi has been there since the day of your birth." said the other civilian.

"Puhh! Earth Kingdom civilians make me puke." said the civilian.

The two civilians walked away.

Zuko found some medicine for Katara, and went back to the ship.

Zuko went into the Captain's Room. "We're making a stop by the Di Tan city gates. Make sure you make a far distance so that the chief of the army won't see the ship."

"Sir, the Di Tan City gates are Earth Kingdom territory." said the captain.

"That's why I said to make a far distance." said Zuko. "I'll come by later to tell you to take land at the gate. I have some important buisness to do."

Zuko stepped out of the Captain's room and went back to his room.

"Zuko. You friend is getting better, but it turns out that she's having a baby in a couple of months." said Iroh.

"What?"

"I know it's a shock Zuko, but I'm afraid we can't keep her here. Once the baby is due in 9 months she has to leave." said Iroh.

"Her Avatar friend is at the city of Di Tan. She can't give birth on this ship. Zhao is coming aboard the ship 4 days from now. If he finds out I'm keeping her here, he'll report it to my father." said Zuko.

"Tell the captain to take land at the Di Tan City gates, hand me the medicine." said Iroh.

Zuko handed the bag to his uncle and walked out of the room.

**End of Chapter 7

* * *

**

Correct me if I'm wrong with the Chinese words, like I said, I'm not that good. I found those words on the internet.


	8. GoodBye

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! Well, many of you are wondering how Katara got pregnant. Read on into the story to find out.

**Chapter 8**-Good-Bye

Zuko told the captain to land the ship by the Di Tan City gates. The Fire Nation soldiers stood behind Zuko in straight rows ready to make an attack.

"I smell the stench of the Fire Nation. Soldiers! Get your bows and swords ready." said chief Jiang shi.

"Get ready troops."said Zuko.

Zuko went off of the ship, followed by his soldiers.

They all stopped on shore in a fighting position.

Jiang shi walked out of the gate.

"Prince Zuko, long time no see." said Jiang shi.

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way." said Zuko.

"I'll let you off with the easy way." said Jiang Shi.

"Are you afraid to fight?" asked Zuko.

"You may be Ozai's son, but I know better than to mess with him." said Jiang Shi. "When your father started this whole war, I was worried about you the most. Seeing as he kicked you out of your own nation, embarassed you infront of your family, friends and the entire court. I was there when he gave you that scar. I may be furious with your father Zuko, but I could never be furious with you."

Zuko stood straight. "Thank you Chief Jiang Shi."

"What is it that you need?" asked Jiang shi.

"My friend is ill, and she's a couple of weeks pregnant. Her Avatar friend is in your city and she needs to be reunited with them at once." said Zuko.

"You may enter."said Jiang Shi.

Zuko walked into the city gates and into Di Tan City.

The people of Di Tan stopped and ran into their houses.

Aang and Sokka looked at everyone running, their path was clear and they could see why.

"What is Prince Zuko doing here?" asked Sokka. "And how did he get past the gates?"

Zuko walked towards Aang.

"Your friend is sick. Follow me to my ship." said Zuko.

"Wait a second. You're not going to take us hostage again are you?" asked Sokka.

"what makes you think I'll do that?" asked Zuko.

"Aang, I don't think-"

"Sokka, do you want Katara back or not?" asked Aang.

"Well, yeah ofcourse, but-"

"Zuko has her in his ship, lets just take her and we'll be on our way." said Aang.

Zuko, Aang and Sokka reached the Fire Nation ship.

"Stay out on deck. I'm going to check on your friend." said Zuko.

"Why can't we go with you?" asked Sokka.

Zuko just kept on walking.

'It's all my fault. I should have never slept with her that night.'thought Zuko.

Flashbacks of Katara screaming in pleasure and pain haunted Zuko's thoughts. He still had the scratch marks on his back from that night.

Zuko entered his room, and found Katara asleep. He walked toward her, kneeled down and held her hand tightly.

Katara slowly opened her eyes.

"Zuko. I don't want to leave." said Katara.

"You have to Katara. You can't stay here." said Zuko.

"What about our child?" asked Katara.

"Take good care of it. Katara, I love you. I love our child, but Zhao is coming aboard this ship 4 days from now, if he finds out i'm keeping you here,he'll report it to my father. So far, he still thinks you're with the Avatar. My uncle told him you left right after the storm."

Katara took her hand away from his hand.

"Katara, please don't be mad with me. I want what's best for you." said Zuko.

"I'm scared that we won't ever see eachother again." said Katara.

"We will, I promise." said Zuko.

Zuko kissed Katara on the lips.

"This isn't good-bye Katara." said Zuko.

Katara got out of bed and walked out the door.

"Your Avatar friend is out on the deck." said Zuko.

Katara saw Aang and Sokka standing there.

"Katara!" yelled Aang as he ran to hug Katara. "You're okay!"

Katara smiled and hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you Aang."

Katara looked back at Zuko and smiled. Zuko just gave her a grin, but Katara didn't care at all if it was grin or a smirk, she just wanted to see him one more time before they left.

Zuko watched as they left on Appa, and that was the last time he ever saw her.

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

It's a short chapter, I know, but atleast you know who made Katara pregnant.


	9. A Baby with no Father

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you know, i'm not ending this story just yet.

**Chapter 9**- A Baby with no Father

Katara's baby was due in 9 months, and it 9 months ago was the last time Katara saw Zuko. Katara would have her baby any minute now, but the only problem is, she didn't tell Sokka and Aang.

"Katara, is something wrong? Are you sick again?" asked Aang.

"No, I'm okay." said Katara.

"Aang, we should make a fast stop, we ran out of supplies." said Sokka.

Aang landed Appa on a small island.

"You guys, I'm not feeling well." said Katara.

"You should rest by Appa."said Aang. "We'll be back with some supplies."

"Wait, I'm not feeling well, because my water broke!" said Katara.

"About time you told us!" said Sokka.

"Sokka! Now is not the right time to argue with me! I'm in an uncofortable position here!" yelled Katara.

"Okay! okay! Sorry." said Sokka. "Aang! Get a blanket off of Appa's back."

Aang grabbed a blanket and handed it to Sokka.

'Oh great, where's a doctor when you need one?' thought Sokka.

Katara was screaming in pain.

Just then, a young woman covered in white walked through the trees.

"Is something wrong?" asked the young woman.

"My sister is giving birth. Could you please help? I'm not really good at this whole birth thing." said Sokka.

"Hand me that blanket." said the young woman, and Sokka handed her the blanket.

The old lady bent down on her knees. "Child, take several deep breaths. On the count of three breath in, and the count of three breath out."

Katara listened to the lady and did exactly what she told her to do.

"On the count of three push gently." said the young woman.

Katara pushed painly.

A few hours later, Katara gave birth to a baby girl. The young woman wiped the baby with her cloth, and cut the ubilical cord with a small knife. She wraped the baby with the blanket and handed it over to Katara.

"Here you go Katara." said the young woman.

Katara held the baby in her arms and looked up at the old woman. "How did you know my name?"

The young woman showed Katara the water bending necklace, the exact necklace that Katara wore around her neck. The woman took off the cloth that covered half of her face.

"Mom?" asked Sokka in surprise.

Katara was speechless.

Take good care of your sister Sokka, Katara take good care of your child.

The woman walked away into the bright light, and dissapeared.

Katara looked down at her baby and smiled.

'Thank you mom.' thought Katara. 'I will never let anything happen to Mei. I promise.'

* * *

Another short chapter, Mei means beautiful in Chinese, correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, more discription about the baby will be put in the next chapter.


	10. Katara, Kidnapped by Admiral Zhao

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 10**-Katara, Kidnapped by Admiral Zhao

Mei was turning 5 this month, she looked a lot like Katara, but she had Zuko's eyes, skin tone and temper. When ever she got mad, steam would come from her hands and she would have the ability to fire bend, but when she was calm she could only water bend. The problem with Mei was, she couldn't do two of the elements at the same time, her temper changes with the element.

Katara is now 19 years old, Sokka is 20 and Aang is now 17. 5 years passed since Aang defeated the Fire Lord, but that doesn't mean Zuko took place as the new Fire Lord. After the Fire Lord lost to Aang, Zuko was crossing the sea to the Fire Nation, and arrived there 4 months later. Since Zuko didn't capture the avatar, the Fire Lord made Zhao the new Fire Lord. When Zuko heard about the news, he didn't know what to do, so he challenged Zhao to the Agni Kai, a fire duel, hoping to take back his thrown. He lost to Zhao a few hours later, and he banished Zuko once again along with Iroh and the other soldiers. Now, Zuko wonders the sea upon his ship, looking for his lost love.

* * *

**Meanwhile**,

Katara, Sokka and Aang live at the North Pole, where cities now rise at the site where old towns use to be. They now live near the Water Nation temple, in a small village called Bing Liang (which means ice-cold).

"Mommy I'm cold!" complained Mei.

"You never complained about the cold weather before." said Katara.

"Can you tell Uncle Aang to make me warm?" asked Mei.

"He's in town right now." said Katara. "I'll get you more blankets."

Katara walked over to the closet where she kept the extra blankets, and pulled out three blankets.

"Is this enough for you Mei?" asked Katara.

There was a knock on the door.

Katara walked over to Mei's bed and wrapped her with the blanket.

"Stay here." said Katara.

Mei nodded.

Katara walked over to the door and opened it.

A fire nation soldier stood in front in her.

"Are you the woman that goes by the name Katara?" asked the soldier.

"Why do you ask?" asked Katara.

"Fire Lord Zhao sent us." said the soldier.

"Fire Lord Zhao?" asked Katara. "What happened to Zuko?"

"Banished, we haven't seen him for 5 years. Rumors are that he died after the fire duel, but we're not really sure." said the soldier. "So are you the woman or not?"

"What does Zhao want?" asked Katara.

"We're not sure what he wants, he just sent us here." said the soldier.

"I'm not the woman you're looking for. Go and look somewhere else." said Katara.

The soldier bowed, "Sorry to interupt." And he walked away to the next house.

Katara closed the door and locked it.

"Mei, we need to get out of here." said Katara.

"Why mommy?" asked Mei.

"No time for questions." said Katara.

Katara packed everything they needed in a small backpack.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door.

"Open up! We know you're in here Katara!" said the soldier from before.

Katara grabbed Mei's hand and they headed for the secret escape door hidden underneath the fur mat.

Katara kicked the mat out of the way, pulled the latch and made their way down the stairs, she closed the latch tightly and locked it from the inside.

She heard the door slam open, so she quickly blew on the latch to make the door frozen. Katara carried Mei in her arms and ran for down the long hall way that led to an underground ice chamber.

Once they were in the ice chamber, there was a door made of ice that led to the city of Bing Tian xue Di (which means a world of ice and snow). Katara looked around and noticed that the streets were deserted.

"Mommy, where is everybody?" asked Mei.

"I don't know." said Katara.

Katara walked down the streets.

"There she is!" yelled one of the fire nation soldiers.

When Katara turned back, a group of Fire Nation soldiers blocked her from escaping. She had no where to run.

"You can't run, and you can't hide." said the soldier.

"You can take me, but you can't take Mei!" said Katara.

"We're taking you both." said the soldier.

The soldier locked them up in a large cage, and they transported them to the ship.

When they got to the ship, they were placed in the cargo room.

The ship set sail and left the city of Bing Tian xue Di.

* * *

**Meanwhile**,  
When Aang and Sokka came home, they found the place trashed and the escape door burnt.

"The Fire Nation!" said Sokka.

Aang picked up Mei's burnt doll. "We have to get them back."

"How?" asked Sokka.

"It's time to call Appa." said Aang. Aang took out his bison whistle, to call Appa from the Water Nation temple and arrived a few seconds later.

Once Aang and Sokka got on Appa, they both took off and searched the sea for the Fire Nation ship.

* * *

**Meanwhile**,  
The soldiers were called to Zhao's room aboard the ship.

"Did you find the girl?" asked Zhao.

"Yes, she tried to make an escape, but we managed to get her." said the soldier.

"Good." said Zhao. 'This will make Zuko's life even more miserable than before.'

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

Sorry it took me long to update, I've been busy and I didn't have time. Eventually, I found time, and for those who wanted another Chapter, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. 


	11. Katara, Kidnapped by Admiral Zhao pt2

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 11**-Katara, Kidnapped by Admiral Zhao **pt**.2

Katara held Mei close to her in the dark cargo room.

"Mommy. Where are we?" asked Mei.

Katara didn't answer.

"Mommy?" asked Mei.

"It's okay Mei, there's nothing to be afraid of." said Katara.

"I'm not scared mommy, I'm just cold." said Mei.

Katara looked down at Mei and smiled.

'You're just like your father Mei.' thought Katara.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Aang and Sokka were still searching for the Fire Nation ship.

"They couldn't have gotten that far." said Sokka.

"Fire Nation ships travel faster these days. Hopefuly if there's smoke we'll be able to spot it." said Aang.

"I spot smoke!" said Sokka.

"Appa! Yip yip!" said Aang, and he stirred Appa toward the ship.

"Hopefuly I spotted the right one."said Sokka.

"I hope so too."said Aang.

Appa reached the black ship. Aang looked down below and spotted someone familiar.

"Zuko." said Aang.

Aang landed Appa on the deck of the ship.

Sokka jumped off of Appa first and came charging at Zuko with a fist.

Zuko looked at Sokka and dodged his attack.

"Well if it isn't The Avatar and his friend Sooka." said Zuko.

"It's Sokka!" said Sokka.

"Whatever." said Zuko.

"Where's Katara!" said Aang.

"What do you mean where's Katara? What happend to her?" asked Zuko.

"Don't play games with us. We know you have her!" said Sokka.

"I was just heading to the city of Bing Tian xue Di, how can I possibly have her?" asked Zuko.

"You came to-"

"How is the child?" asked Zuko staring out into the sea.

"Child? How do you know about Katara's child?" asked Sokka.

"You're the father?" asked Aang.

"I thought Katara told you." said Zuko.

"We only knew she was pregnant, but we'd never thought it would've been you." said Aang.

"So that explains the fire everytime Mei get's angry." said Sokka.

Zuko smirked. "You two are the worst ever. I thought I would count on you two to protect Katara and our child, and now she's missing."

"Hey! You're the father of her child!" said Sokka.

Zuko walked toward Sokka and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT KATARA FROM ZHAO! IF I HADN'T LET HER GO THE DAY I SAW YOU AT DI TAN CITY, SHE WOULD'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY ZHAO AND PUT TO DEATH BY MY OWN FATHER!" yelled Zuko as he threw Sokka across the deck.

Sokka got up slowly and rubbed his head. "Ow! Okay! Sorry!" said Sokka.

"I think I know who captued Katara." said Aang.

Zuko looked at Aang. "Who?"

"Zhao." said Aang.

Smoke came from Zuko's nostrils.

"Change of course! We're headed back to the Fire Nation!" ordered Zuko.

'Katara, I'll get you back, if it's the last thing I'll do.'

* * *

**Meanwhile,**  
Katara found some matches and a small candle inside the bag she packed, she lit it up and let some candle wax drip to the floor so she could stick it on the floor.

"Don't touch the flame Mei." said Katara.

Katara found some crackers for them to eat, she split it in half and gave the other piece to Mei.

Just then, the ship started to stop.

A soldier walked down into the cargo room holding a laturn.

Katara blew out the candle and held Mei tightly.

"Time to get up. We've arrived at the Fire Nation." said the soldier as he unlocked the cage.

Katara got up and walked out.

"Go up onto the deck, Fire Lord Zhao is waiting for you." said the soldier.

Katara carried Mei in her arms, she walked out onto the ship and found the entrance to the deck.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation." said Zhao as he placed a had upon Katara's cheek.

Katara backed away.

Zhao gave her a smirk. "If you want to see Zuko again, you have to make a deal with me."

"What deal?" asked Katara.

"You'll see." said Zhao.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Katara's Promise and Zuko's Envy

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been too busy with school. I hope you all haven't been waiting too long. Here's chapter 12.

**Sabrina: **who helped Katara have a child?  
**AnGeLiCbEAtOfaNAnGeL**: It was Katara's mother

**Dragon Jadefire**: do you know what water and air are in chinese, if Jiong is fire and Di is earth, when what is water and air? Just wondering?  
**AnGeLiCbEAtOfaNAnGel**: I'm not sure what water and air mean in chinese, I used a translator or chinese dictionary on the internet to help with my words.

**Chapter 12**-Katara's Promise and Zuko's Envy

"What deal do you have for me Zhao?" asked Katara.

"Marry me and I'll hire you as my wife." said Zhao.

Mei stared at Zhao in an angry way. "My mom is not going to marry a jerk like you!"

Katara covered Mei's mouth. "Mei. Right now is not your turn to speak."

Zhao crouched down to Mei and placed his hand upon her head.

"That's not how you speak to your new father Mei." said Zhao.

"You're not my dad!" yelled Mei.

Mei's hands started to blaze with fire, she pushed Zhao down, leaving small black hand prints on his armour.

"You better keep that child controlled or I'm taking her away from you." said Zhao, as he stood up.

"What about Zuko?" asked Katara. "Marrying you doesn't have anything to do with Zuko!"

"There is something. You're my ticket to getting Zuko back here in the Fire Nation." said Zhao.

"What do you mean ticket? Are you planning on hurting him?" asked Katara.

"That's something for me to know." said Zhao. "Is the deal on or what?"

"I'm not marrying you if you're going to hurt to Zuko!" said Katara.

"I can't keep my role as Fire Lord if I don't have a wife." said Zhao.

"Fire Lord? I thought Zuko became the Fire Lord?" asked Katara.

"Guess again. After the Avatar restored peace to this world and killed Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko was on his way to the Fire Nation after he had heard the news, because of his absence, the council agreed into having me become Fire Lord. When Zuko came back to the Fire Nation, it was too late for him, and I banished him from the Fire Nation with embarassement." said Zhao.

"You're a sick man Zhao." said Katara.

"Thank you." said Zhao.

"I'm not agreeing to your deal." said Katara.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." said Zhao.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" asked Katara.

"Guards, take the child away." said Zhao.

Mei held onto Katara's hand tightly, but the guards pulled her away. Katara was about to use the water whip, but Zhao pulled her arms back and tied it with a rope.

"Agree with me, or your daughter will have her throat sliced." said Zhao.

Katara looked as her daughter tried to struggle out of the guard's arms, the other guard had the dagger against her neck. Katara started to cry quietly.

"Fine. I agree. Let Mei go!" said Katara.

Zhao let go of Katara. "You heard the lady."

The guards let go of Mei and she ran toward Katara, Katara held her daughter closely and tightly, hoping another incident like that won't ever happen again.

'Zuko, please help me.' thought Katara.

"Follow me to your room." said Zhao.

Katara followed Zhao to the tower.

"This is where you and your daughter will be sleeping. The door is locked from the inside so you can't escape. Servants will be attended to give you clothing and food. Once we're married, you can move in with me, but don't worry, you won't be sleeping with me, you'll sleep in a different room. Do as I say, and nothing will go wrong." said Zhao.

Zhao opened the door and pushed her inside. He slammed the door shut and continued walking down the path.

Katara placed Mei down on the floor, and she walked over to the bed.

"Mommy, what are we going to do?" asked Mei.

"I don't know Mei." said Katara. "There's no escaping from this."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Send the ships out toward Fire Nation waters. If you see Zuko's ship, let him pass, search his ship for unwanted passengers. I heard he was on his way to the North Pole." said Zhao. 'It's a good thing I beat him to it.'

"Yes sir." said one of the guards.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zuko, Aang and Sokka were on there way toward Fire Nation waters.

"Zhao will suspect that I have you on this ship. Go down to the storage room and hide behind the wooden crates." said Zuko.

"What if they don't let you through?" asked Aang.

"They will, don't worry, just hide." said Zuko.

Sokka and Aang hurried down to the storage room.

"Welcome home Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked up and noticed that it was Admiral Zhao.

"I have a few things that I have to talk to you when we reach land Zhao!" said Zuko.

"Not just yet. I know you have the Avatar on board this ship." said Zhao. "We can't have him interfearing with the plans I've made for you."

The Fire Nation guards searched the ship and in a few minutes they came back on board.

"No extra passangers sir." said the guard.

"Good. Let him through." said Zhao.

Meanwhile, back in the Fire Nation.

Zuko met with Zhao at the temple.

"You said you needed to talk to me." said Zuko. "Before you talk first, I know you have a prisoner held captive here somewhere. Two prisoners to be exact."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Zhao.

"Don't play dumb with me." said Zuko.

"You'll find out tomorrow. You arrived just in time for a special celebration tomorrow." said Zhao.

"Celebration?" asked Zuko.

"Clueless as you always are Prince Zuko." said Zhao. "See you tomorrow."

Zuko walked out of the temple and he looked at the tower. He went back inside the temple and upstairs to his old room.

'Whatever plan you have for me Zhao. I'm ready for it.' thought Zuko.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

By the way, who ever becomes my 90th reviewer gets to help me with the next chapter. I need new ideas.


	13. The Wedding

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Has anyone seen today's episode of Avatar? It's so funny that Jun called Katara Zuko's girlfriend, and Uncle Iroh? Isn't he a little too old for Jun? I could tell he was hitting on her, I found that rather disgusting! Anyway here's chapter 13.

**Chapter 13** - The Wedding

A servant opened Katara's door and found her asleep holding Mei tightly.

"Miss, it's time for you to get ready." said the servant.

Katara woke up and found the female servant holding a traditional Fire Nation clothing. A long red sleave less dress with a black collar.

"Your wedding is today." said the servant.

Katara grabbed the dress and looked at the servant in the eye.

"Could you please turn around?" asked Katara.

"Oh, sure." said the servant, and she turned around while Katara undressed.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Katara.

The servant frowned.

"I don't look good in this dress?" asked Katara.

"No, and you don't look good with Admiral Zhao either!" said the female servant.

"How did you know?" asked Katara.

"I was there when he was talking to you. I was there when his guards placed that dagger against your child's neck! He's worthless and he doesn't deserve to be Fire Lord! Prince Zuko would've been a better one than him. Atleast he won't cause anymore wars!" said the servant.

"What's your name?" asked Katara.

"Just all me Zi." said the servant. "I've been a servant for Prince Zuko eversince he was a child, and I know that yourchild is Zuko's child aswell."

"How do you-"

"There's no time to ask questions! Zuko is here, he doesn't know about the ceremony but he'll be there waiting at the courtyard, put your regular garmets on and hurry!" said Zi.

"Thank you Zi." said Katara.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Aang and Sokka looked around for any Fire Nation soldiers.

"See any Sokka?" asked Aang.

"No, the gates are desserted." said Sokka.

"Good, let's make a run for it before anybody sees us!" said Aang.

Aang and Sokka ran towards the gates and looked around once more for any guards.

"Let's split up, you go left and I go right." said Aang. "We have to find Katara fast!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zuko awoke and found himself locked in chains.

"Good to see you're awake Prince Zuko." said Zhao.

"What the?-"

"Look around you." said Zhao. "All these people are here to see me get married, and you getting smashed by the heavy boulders above you."

"How did I?-"

"How did you get here you ask? All it took was a secret formula placed in your tea, and we dragged you out here during midnight." said Zhao.

"Stop right there Zhao!"

Zhao looked up. "Do you have the bride ready?"

Katara came running in.

"Katara?"

"Zuko?"

"What a lovely surprise to see lovers again." said Zhao

"Zhao, after all the rotten things you've done to me in the past, this is the lowest ever!" said Zuko. "I can't believe my father trusted you!"

"Your father was a good man, but he raised a coward." said Zhao.

"Zhao! Let Zuko go!" yelled Katara.

Zuko looked at the child clutching Katara's dress.

"I can't do that." said Zhao. "You promised to marry me. If you didn't, I pull this lever and all those 10 ton boulders will fall on your precious boyfriend and or father."

"Mommy, that's my dad?" asked Mei as she pointed toward Zuko.

"Yes, Mei." said Katara.

Mei let go of Katara's dress and went running toward Zuko.

"Mei come back here!" yelled Katara.

Katara saw Mei hug Zuko's leg, and she walked toward him.

"Hey kid." said Zuko.

"Where were you when I needed you!" cried Mei.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I know you had those 5 years without having a father, but I'm here now." said Zuko.

Katara picked up Mei.

"Katara. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." said Zuko.

Katara smiled, "It's okay."

"Enough with the lovey dovey already. Let's get on with the marriage." said Zhao.

"I can't accept!" said Katara. "If you're gonna kill Zuko, you'll have to kill me too! Find someone else who's worth your bride to be."

"Are you that serious? How could anyone fall for an abandoned prince?" asked Zhao.

"I didn't abandon him! Neither did Mei! You abandoned him! You abandoned your people!" cried Katara. "Zuko, PRINCE Zuko deserves to be Fire Lord! Look at your people Zhao, you don't give them enough food, you have them give you twice the money, and now you're leading your troops into war! The Avatar brought peace to the world between the nations, why are you bringing destruction again?"

The people in the courtyard started to whisper.

"She's right!" yelled one of the peope in the crowd.

"Silence! No one asked you to speak!" commanded Zhao.

"So what? You can't tell us what to do anymore. Prince Zuko is our new Fire Lord!" said the other person.

"It should be you being crushed by these boulders Zhao!" said Katara. "Everyone is against you now."

"If you want to die, be my guest!" said Zhao, and he pulled the lever forward, causing the boulders to fall.

"Katara!"

A force caused the boulders to miss Zuko.

"Aang!"

(**A/N**: Remember, Aang can bend Earth now. He's the Avatar)

Aang hovered a boulder above his head.

"A boulder doesn't scare me." said Zhao.

Zhao pounded the ground with his foot causing a blaze of fire to set Aang's pants on fire. Aang flew the boulder at Zhao, and started to role around on the ground. Zhao dodged the boulder and got into a fighting pose.

"Stop rolling around like a mad man and fight Avatar!" said Zhao.

Katara took out a pin from her hair, and started picking the locks on Zuko's chains one by one. Once Katara was done, Zuko cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms, andwalked in between Aang and Zhao.

"What are you doing Zuko?" asked Zhao.

"This fight is between you and me Zhao. It's a fight to the death." said Zuko.

"So, you're challenging me to the Agni Kai?" asked Zhao.

"What else could I be challenging you for?" asked Zuko.

"Your pride, your honor." said Zhao. "You're making a mistake challenging me to the Agni Kai."

"I beat you once, I can beat you again." said Zuko.

"I let you off easily." said Zhao.

"Yeah right." said Zuko.

"Alright then. To the Agni Kai." said Zhao.

"May the best man win, and the loser die." said Zuko.

"We all know who the loser will be." said Zhao, and he walked away.

Zuko gave him a cold stare.

Katara walked up to Zuko and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Zuko, you don't have to do this." said Katara.

"It's the only way to bring back my honor, and the only way to free my people." said Zuko. "I don't want you to worry Katara, I'll be fine."

"I have faith in you Zuko. You can beat Zhao." said Katara.

Zuko placed his hand upon Katara's hand. "You always had faith in me."

"I have faith in you too daddy." said Mei.

Zuko looked down at Mei and smiled, he bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I have to go." said Zuko. "Be strong for me okay?"

Mei nodded.

The crowd went over to the Agni Kai.

Katara, Mei, Aang and Sokka watched from a stand.

Zuko walked out first, then came Zhao. They both dropped their vests and got into fighting position.

Zuko looked at Katara, then at Mei.

"Snap out of it lover boy, and get ready to fight." said Zhao.

Zuko shot him another cold stare.

"I won't lose to you Zhao." said Zuko.

"I just hope you're wrong." said Zhao.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Battle to the Death, The Agni Kai

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Whoa, how long has it been since I last updated? Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is, you'll get to find out who'll win the Agni Kai battle. I have a feeling you already know who's going to win. Now that I'm back, enjoy!

**Chapter 14** - Battle to the Death, The Agni Kai

**Previously**:  
We last saw Zuko in the Agni Kai, getting ready to challenge Zhao.

The crowd went over to the Agni Kai.

Katara, Mei, Aang and Sokka watched from a stand.

Zuko walked out first, then came Zhao. They both dropped their vests and got into fighting position.

Zuko looked at Katara, then at Mei.

"Snap out of it lover boy, and get ready to fight." said Zhao.

Zuko shot him another cold stare.

"I won't lose to you Zhao." said Zuko.

"I just hope you're wrong." said Zhao.

* * *

Zuko threw flames at Zhao trying to catch him off guard, but Zhao blocked Zuko's attack and came running towards Zuko with blazing fists.

"What do you think you're doing Zuko? Are you putting up a fight or a kiddy show?" asked Zhao.

"What does it look like you you?" asked Zuko as he shot flames from his hands.

"Looks like a kiddy fight to me." said Zhao. As he dodged Zuko's attack again."Are you putting up a show for your precious Mei?"

"That,and the fact that I'm trying to kick your ass in front of her." said Zuko sarcastically.

"You're pathetic." said Zhao as he did a low kick to throw Zuko off guard.

Zuko fell on his back. Zhao walked toward him and placed his left foot upon his chest.

"Is that it?" asked Zhao.

Zuko opened his eyes and pulled Zhao down by his ankles.

"Not quite." said Zuko.

Zuko shot flames at Zhao.

"Fire doesn't hurt me." said Zhao as he got up.

Zuko fiercefuly sent a high kick at Zhao, causing to lose balance.

Zhao smirked and wiped the blood off of his lip.

"About time." said Zhao.

Zhao did a combination of punches and high kicks. Zuko dodged the first two attacks, but got thrown off guard after the third high kick.

Zuko fell down again, but got up immediately and came running towards Zhao with a firey fist. Zhao blocked his attack. Zuko smirked at him as if he wanted him to block his attack. Zuko grabbed Zhao's arm and threw him over. Zhao got up and sent more flames as Zuko came running toward him again. Zuko came towards Zhao with a fiery punch in the face, and an unexpected fiery punch in the stomach. Zhao fell once again, but this time he could no longer get up.

Zuko walked toward Zhao and placed his right foot upon his chest.

"Go ahead, finish me." said Zhao.

"That's it? You're just going to give up like that?" asked Zuko.

"Just do it!" said Zhao.

"No." said Zuko.

"Don't back down like you did the last time we battled!" said Zhao.

"I'm being fair." said Zuko. "Besides, if I finished you off, Katara wouldn't speak to me."

"I have to admit, your father did raise a coward." said Zhao. "But your mother raised a leader."

Zhao got up slowly.

"While challenging you, I noticed something. During all these years, I was only trying to prove to your father that I could be a better leader than you. Seeing as I'm not. I have no choice but to give up my reign as Fire Lord, and hand the glory to your sister Zula." said Zhao.

"What!" asked Zuko. "You expect me to challenge my own sister to the Agni Kai?"

"Why not? It's a fair advantage." said Zhao.

Zuko shot him another punch.

Zhao back at Zuko and smirked and walked out of the stadium.

A shadow approached the door way.

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Are you ready?" asked the voice.

**End of Chapter 14**

Sorry it had to be so short, but I'm using my cousin's computer, and I have to be home soon. My computer is still broken. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and remember, NO FLAMES.


	15. Zula and Zuko Battle to the Death

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 15** - Zula and Zuko. Battle to the Death

"So, I guess it all ends here." said Zula.

"This was all planned was it?" asked Zuko. "Zhao planning to marry Katara, me battling Zhao to the Agni Kai. All of this was to make sure I wouldn't be Fire Lord."

"It wasn't a plan, Zhao really did want to marry your precious girlfriend in order to become Fire Lord, but he came to me in case his plan back fired." said Zula.

Zuko gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Being Fire Lord means nothing to me!"

"Oh? So you're giving up. You're still pathetic as ever." said Zula.

Zuko began to walk out of the Agni Kai.

"Walk away like the coward you are!." shouted Zula.

Zuko kept on walking.

Katara ran out of the stands to stop Zuko.

"Zuko! What are you doing? This isn't like you at all!" said Katara.

"I'm giving up, just so I can be with you." said Zuko.

"Zuko, these are your people. You can beat your sister in this duel, I know it. I have faith in you." said Katara.

"She's a fire bending prodigy. I am nothing." said Zuko.

"You're worth something to me." said Katara. "You can become a legend. Beat your sister in a duel. So what if she's a girl? She deserves to feel your pain."

Katara kissed him on the cheek.

"If I don't come back alive, take care of Mei." said Zuko.

"You'll come back alive, I know it." said Katara.

Zuko walked back into the Agin Kai with a serious face.

"I thought you wanted to forfit." said Zula.

"I change my mind." said Zuko.

"You really want yourself dead do you?" said Zula.

"No, I want you to feel my pain." said Zuko.

Zula smirked and snapped her fingers. The gong rang.

"You're making a mistake Zuko." said Zula as she snapped her fingers once again. A spark of fire formed into a shape of a spear.

Zuko sent fire balls toward Zula, hoping to catch her off guard. Zula came running toward Zuko with the flaming spear in her hand, dodging all of his attacks. Zuko dodged Zula's spear and counter attacked with a flaming low kick to lose her balance.

Zula got up and inhailed deeply. Zuko got into defense with his arms crossed. Zula sent out a whirlwind of fire towards Zuko. Zuko created a wall of fire blocking Zula's attack and formed a jolt of fire that caused a direct hit on Zula. Zula flinched a bit, when the flame caused a small burn on her face. Zula came running toward Zuko with a flaming fist, Zuko ran towards Zula with a flaming fist. Zula attacked Zuko in the stomach. Zuko fell hard to the ground. Zula snapped her fingers again and the spark of the fire formed a spear. Zula raised up the spear, pointing toward Zuko's heart.

"Good-bye Zuko." said Zula.

Katara covered Mei's eyes, but Mei pushed it away.

"Wake up daddy! Don't die!" yelled Mei.

Zula looked at the child in the stand and didn't realize that Zuko had awoke. Zuko attacked Zula with a low kick. Zula dropped her spear and fell to the ground. Zuko sent a ball of fire toward Zula, making her unconcious. The gong ringer, (A/N: or referee.) gave a 10 second warning. After 2 seconds, Zula had awoken, with a burn mark on her right eye.

"Let's finish this once and for all." said Zuko.

"Fine, but that punch you gave me was just a lucky jab. I won't let that happen again!" said Zula.

The fight went on. Battle to the death. Zula was in the lead, with Zuko almost ready to give up, but Zuko had finally found out Zula's weakness.

'Zula may know every trick in the book, from lesson to lesson. She only attacks fiercly, and never takes controll of her attacks. If I keep dodging her attacks, and make her tired, I could hit her directly winning this match.' thought Zuko.

"What's the hold up? Are you thinking of giving up again?" asked Zula.

"Just attack." said Zuko.

Zula attacked Zuko with a series of attacks. Punches, kicks, but Zuko kept dodging all of them without a care.

"Why aren't you attacking?" asked Zula.

"I don't need to." said Zuko as he sent a strong fire attack toward Zula.

Zula fell down once again. This time, defeated.

The gong rang, declaring Zuko the winner. The crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

**After the Agni Kai**

Zula awoke in a tent with Zuko asleep sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zula.

Zuko awoke, "I'm just making sure you're okay."

Zuko looked at the bandage covering her right eye.

"You like the bandage?" asked Zula. "Now I finally know how you felt when father gave you that scar. If only he was here to see me fall."

Zuko looked down at the ground.

"Well, you should go to the Grand Council." said Zula.

"Fire Lord means nothing to me anymore." said Zuko.

"You gave up power for love? That's pathetic." asked Zula.

"Well to you, but not to me." said Zuko.

Zuko left the tent and looked for Katara.

He found Katara sitting under a Eucalyptus Tree.

"Where's Mei?" asked Zuko.

Katara looked up. "She's with Aang and Sokka."

"I had a talk with my sister." said Zuko, as he sat down beside Katara.

"How did it go?" said Katara.

"Alright." said Zuko.

"That's good." said Katara.

"Katara, I need to ask you something." said Zuko.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Love or Family?

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 16** - Love or Family?

"Katara." said Zuko.

Katara looked up at Zuko in a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Katara.

"If I take the role of Fire Lord, will you live with me?" asked Zuko.

Katara looked away.

"I'm not sure." said Katara. "I told you a long time ago-"

"I know. That you belong to the Water Tribe, not the Fire Nation." said Zuko. "We have a daughter, we're a family."

"I know, but my home. The Fire Nation." said Katara.

Zuko held Katara tightly in his arms.

"The Fire Nation will change. I promise. You won't have any nightmares about them again." said Zuko.

"It's not that, well it is, but, I won't fit in." said Katara.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to fit in." said Zuko.

"I'm going to get Mei." said Katara.

"Katara-"

Katara got up and walked away. Zuko stayed behind and watched her leave.

* * *

**Meanwhile**.

Aang was letting Mei play with the air scooter.

"Back so soon?" asked Sokka.

"How's Zuko?" asked Aang.

"He's okay." said Katara with a sad face.

"Why are you so sad? You should be glad Zuko won." said Sokka.

"I know, but he wants me to live with him." said Katara.

Mei jumped off the air scooter. "We're going to live here with daddy?"

Katara looked at Mei and smiled. "Only if you want to."

Mei ran towards Katara and hugged her leg. "Of course I want to mommy!"

"Mei, that would mean leaving uncle Sokka and Aang behind." said Katara.

Mei looked back at Sokka and Aang.

"I don't want them to go back home. I want them to stay here!" said Mei.

"We can't Mei, we have jobs back at the South Pole." said Sokka.

Mei started to cry. Katara bent down and held her.

"Don't cry Mei." said Katara.

Zuko entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt." said Zuko.

"It's okay, you can come in." said Katara.

Mei ran towards Zuko.

"Daddy, I want all of us to be together!" said Mei. "You, me, mommy, Uncle Aang and Uncle Sokka."

Zuko picked up Mei and carried her in his arms.

"Your mommy isn't sure of what she wants right now." said Zuko.

"You should live here with Zuko Katara." said Aang. "You and Zuko are a family now, if Zuko becomes Fire Lord, he'll bring peace to the lands, just like before. He can end the war."

"You can send us letters every day or every month." said Sokka.

"Don't worry about leaving us. We'll always care about you and Mei no matter what." said Aang.

Katara smiled. "Okay. I'll stay here."

"You two could atleast stay here for a couple days. Atleast make preparations for the day you leave." said Zuko.

"That sounds great!" said Aang. "You know, after Katara came into your life, you sure changed a lot during the years."

"I should be greatful that she was taken care of." said Zuko.

Zuko placed Mei down and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Katara.

"To the Grand Council." said Zuko. "To take my honor as Fire Lord."

Katara smiled.

"Come back soon daddy!" said Mei.

"I will." said Zuko.

**End of Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Finally got the computer up and working again. Hope you enjoyed this sort of short chapter.


	17. Arranged Marriage

**Chapter 17** - Arranged Marriage 

Zuko was on his way to the Grand Council. He was proud of his accomplishments and he was glad that Katara and Mei were moving with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Azula was in the infirmary with Mai and Ty Lee by her side.

"Mai, make sure Zuko gets you for a bride. He may be Fire Lord, but without his precious sweetheart, he'll be a lot more miserable." said Azula.

"What shall I do Azula?" asked Ty Lee.

"Make sure you distract Katara until Mai's task is done." said Azula.

Mai looked to the side and smiled.

'Finally, Zuko is now mine.' she thought.

Azula looked at her and smirked.

"Thinking Mai?" asked Azula.

Mai jumped.

"I'm thinking about nothing." said Mai.

"Well Azula, you should get some rest." said Ty Lee.

"Make sure everything goes perfectly." said Azula.

Mai left the infirmary, followed by Ty Lee.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zuko was about to enter the Grand Council when someone called out his name.

"Zuko!"

Zuko smiled. "Katara!"

"I came to see you for your coronation." said Katara.

"I'm glad you came, because I want to show everyone my new bride." said Zuko.

They both entered the Grand Council.

Mai walked out from behind the pilar and smirked.

'I shall be his bride you water tribe peasant. Not you.'

* * *

**Grand Council**

"Zuko, congratualations on winning the Agni Kai." said the Cheif of the Grand Council. "Our decision is final, but have you chosen a bride?"

"Yes I have." said Zuko. "I have chosen a Water Tribe girl from the South Pole."

Zuko held Katara's hand.

"Zuko, I'm afraid this isn't acceptional." said the Cheif.

"Why not?" asked Zuko.

"She's not from the Fire Nation. She is an outsider." said the Cheif.

"Sir, the Avatar put the world to peace. Her nation won't wreck havoc on our nation." said Zuko.

"I know Zuko, but I don't think your father wouldn't approve your decision to marry a Water Tribe girl." said the Cheif.

"My father is dead! He wouldn't care." said Zuko. "If only my mother was here, she would approve."

"Your mother has been missing for years Zuko. Ofcourse your father would care. Zuko, you must marry someone from our nation, otherwise you can't be Fire Lord." said the Cheif.

"Then I refuse to be Fire Lord. I love this woman with my heart and soul. We have a child." said Zuko.

The Council began to whisper.

"You had a child with an outsider?" asked the Cheif.

"Yes." said Zuko. "If I can't be Fire Lord, then you might aswell take Zhao back. "

"He has been banned from this Nation." said the Cheif. "We have no other person we can turn to. You are the only son of Fire Lord Ozai, therefore, you must be Fire Lord."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse. I cannot be Fire Lord without Katara." said Zuko.

Ty Lee walked in.

"Ty Lee, what brings you here?" asked the Cheif.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was an important meeting. I'll leave." said Ty Lee.

"Wait, please take the water tribe girl with you. We have to speak to Zuko alone." said the Cheif.

"Will you be okay?" asked Katara.

"I'll be fine." said Zuko.

Katara and Ty Lee left the Grand Council.

"Zuko should marry my daughter Mai." said the Governor.

"That's a good idea." said the Cheif.

"I won't marry your daughter governor. I'm sorry, but I love Katara and I love my daughter Mei." said Zuko.

The door opened.

"Father, i'm sorry-"

"It's okay Mai, please take a seat." said the Governor.

Mai took a seat next to Zuko.

"You must marry the Governor's daughter Zuko. Please do it for the sake of our nation." said the Cheif.

Zuko stood up.

"I have to think about this first." said Zuko, and he walked out of the Grand Council.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So, did everything go well?" asked Aang.

"No. Everything went wrong. The Grand Council won't let me marry Zuko because i'm not from the Fire Nation." said Katara. "He has to marry someone that is from the Fire Nation."

"What? That's stupid of them to say that." said Sokka. "Katara, you love Zuko a lot. "

"I know, but he's trying to find a way so that the council will approve our marriage." said Katara.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

"Did the plan go well?" asked Azula.

"Almost." said Mai. "That brother of yours is very stubborn. He loves that Water Tribe peasant a lot."

"He'll make up his mind." said Azula. "I know my brother already."

Meanwhile Zuko entered the room.

"Daddy!" said Mei as she ran towards him.

Zuko bent down and picked her up.

"Did you make it as Fire Lord?" asked Mei.

Zuko handed Mei to Aang.

"I need to talk to Katara alone." said Zuko.

"Okay." said Aang.

"You better not do anything to hurt her Zuko." said Sokka.

Aang, Sokka and Mei left the room.

Katara walked toward Zuko and sat down beside him.

"Katara, I love you and I love Mei." said Zuko. "But, I love my Nation too."

"Do what is right Zuko." said Katara. "Rule your country."

"Why are you letting go so sudden?" asked Zuko.

"I'm not letting go Zuko. I know what you have to do, and the Grand Council needs you to become the new Fire Lord." said Katara. "No matter what you do, no matter where you are, I will always love you."

Katara began to cry as she kissed Zuko. Zuko looked at her and placed his hand upon her cheek.

"I'm not letting you go." said Zuko, as he wiped her tears.

"I know." said Katara. "I'll wait for you, even if it takes forever."

"I won't let you wait forever. I will return for you. I promise that after 4 years of ruling the Fire Nation, I'll return for you and Mei." said Zuko.

Katara smiled.

"You promise?" asked Katara.

Zuko handed her a silver ring and placed it on her left finger.

"I promise." said Zuko.

Zuko placed a gold ring on a silver chain and placed it around his neck.

Zuko kissed Katara one last time.

"I love you Katara." said Zuko, and he walked out of the room.

"I love you too Zuko." whispered Katara.

Katara buried her face in her hands and cried softly.

Aang and Sokka entered the room.

"Katara are you okay?" asked Aang.

"Where is he? Where's Zuko? I'll teach him a lesson for hurting you!" yelled Sokka.

"No, don't Sokka. I let him go, but he promised me that he would return for me." said Katara.

"Does that mean we're going back home?" asked Mei.

"Yes Mei, but your father will return for us soon. I promise." said Katara.

**End of Chapter 17

* * *

**

Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. There's 3 more chapters left.


	18. Zuko's Undying Promise

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note:** I'm no longer on Hiatus. It was a short break, but I finished all my homework, and now Chapter 18 is up.

**Chapter 18** - Zuko's Undying Promise

Zuko woke up this morning, and had found a tray of breakfast on his nightstand. He picked up the card that was on his tray.

"To Zuko, From Mai."

Zuko burned the card into ashes. Mai watched from the door as he burned the card. Zuko ignored the breakfast andgot up, and went over to the balcony to watch the sunrise.

"She's gone." said Zuko. "Why did I have to accept this role as Fire Lord?"

"Because it's your duty." said Mai from behind.

"Stay out of this. This is my problem." said Zuko, as he kept looking toward the horizon.

Mai held Zuko behind the waist and laid her cheek upon his warm back.

"You have no idea how long i've been waiting for this to happen." said Mai.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"I really like you, a lot." said Mai. "Eversince we were children."

"That's nice." said Zuko. "But, find someone else to love."

Mai held him tighter.

"Why?" asked Mai. "Why can't I love you?"

"I love Katara, and I love our daughter Mei." said Zuko. "They're everything to me, without them, I'll probably die."

"Don't say that. If you die, then I'll die with you." said Mai.

"You do too much." said Zuko.

Mai remained quiet. Zuko took Mai's arms off of him.

"Don't follow me." said Zuko as he headed for the door.

"Wait." said Mai.

Zuko looked back. Mai leaned in to kiss him. Katara was on her way to his room to say good bye. She was holding her necklace, the one that her mother had given her, as she reached the door, she peaked in to see if Zuko was there. Katara's eyes widened, from the unforgivable sight she saw, she clutched the necklace in her hand and walked away with a burdened heart.

"You promised." said Katara, as tears started to form from her eyes.

Zuko pushed Mai away and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"Do that again, and i'll have your head sliced." said Zuko, and he slammed the door behind him.

Zuko headed for the duck pond and noticed a figure standing at near the water's edge. His heart started to feel warm, and his angry grin turned into a smile.

Katara, who was standing at near the duck pond, took off the ring Zuko had given her. She was about to throw it into the duck pond, until a strong grip stopped her.

"What's this?" asked Zuko, as he grabbed the ring from Katara's hands.

"Keep it, I don't want it." said Katara, and she took her hand away from Zuko's grip.

"Why are you throwing away something that means a lot to the both of us?" asked Zuko.

"Because it means nothing anymore." said Katara, and she started to walk away.

Zuko followed her.

"What do you mean it means nothing?" asked Zuko, as he grabbed her by the hand.

Katara tried to pull her hand out his grip, but after several attempts to break free, she gave up. She stared at the ground, and she began to cry. Zuko let her go, and he placed his arms around her.

"It just doesn't mean anything anymore." said Katara. "We don't mean anything to eachother."

"Of course we do." said Zuko. "Why are you giving up hope in us?"

"You'll never come back." said Katara. "You'll break your promise, and you'll never come back."

"I will come back." said Zuko. "For you and for Mei."

"Liar." said Katara. She walked away from Zuko's embrace.

"Katara come back!" shouted Zuko.

The sound of Zuko's voice made Katara hate him even more, she started to run. Zuko ran after her, but before he could catch up to her, he was stopped by Azula.

"Mai is looking for you." said Azula.

"I don't care about her! I need to go after Katara." said Zuko. "Out of my way Azula."

"Still caring for that water tribe girl?" asked Azula. "Shame. Even though you're Fire Lord, you still put shame upon your nation."

Zuko gritted his teeth, and blasted Azula down with a fire blaze.

"That was uncalled for you cheater!" shouted Azula.

Zuko ran to find Katara, but she was no where insight. He ran to the harbor, and saw a little girl boarding the ship.

"Wait! Stop the ship!" shouted Zuko to the captain.

"What for your highness?" asked the captain.

"I need to speak to someone." said Zuko.

"We can stop it for several minutes." said the captain.

Zuko ran to the ship.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sokka.

"Where's Katara?" asked Zuko.

"She's already on the ship." said Sokka. "She seemed upset. What did you do to her?"

"I don't know." said Zuko. "Mei!"

"Go away!" shouted Mei, as she held onto Aang.

"But Mei-"

"I hate you!" shouted Mei. "You don't love me and mommy anymore."

Zuko walked towards Mei.

"Mei, why would you say that?" asked Zuko.

"I was with mommy at the duck pond before you came. She was crying." said Mei. "She told me that you broke our promise."

"I never did break our promise Mei." said Zuko.

"Go away." said Mei. "I never want to see you again!"

"Zuko, maybe it's best you leave." said Aang. "For Mei's sake."

"But-"

"Just go." said Sokka. "I don't know what you did, but you must've done something. This is the first time i've seen Mei like this."

"The ship will board soon your highness." said the captain.

Zuko got off of the ship. He looked up and saw Katara looking down at him.

"Katara!" shouted Zuko.

Katara gave him an angry look and walked away.

Zuko looked down at the ring and placed it in his pocket.

'It's not over between us Katara' thought Zuko.

* * *

_Even now I remember The dream I had on the day you left When I reached for your tear-streaked cheek It vanished into the darkness_

_I suddenly awaken As reality intrudes on my reverie I found you within a crimson-stained man_

_Because I now understand The meaning of the promise we exchanged I look up at the fleeting shooting star Shining in the distant sky and smile_

_Whenever my eyes waver, I remember that Though I gazed into your eyes, I was looking from afar_

_Because I now understand The meaning of the promise we exchanged I look up at the fleeting shooting star Shining in the distant sky and smile_

_Because I now understand The meaning of the promise we exchanged that day I look up at the fleeting shooting star Shining in the distant sky and smile_

**End of Chapter 18**

**

* * *

Author's Note**: Zuko's theme for the ending of Chapter 18, is the English Version of Morning Glow from Final Fantasy X2. I thought it could relate to how Katara and Zuko feel toward eachother, well, accept for the part where it says, "_I look up at the fleeting shooting star shining in the distant sky and smile_." 


	19. Secrets Reveal

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Chapter 19 is now up. Shucks, I feel so bad for separating Zuko and Katara again. But, that's what makes this story so interesting! Am I right? (Crickets chirp) Bah, oh well, on with the story.

**Chapter 19** - Secrets Reveal

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were inside the abandoned war room. (**A/N**: It's _not_ the war room from where Zuko spoke out.)

"It's been awhile since we've been in here." said Ty Lee. "Nothing's changed in 5 years."

"Forget about the changes." said Mai. "Zuko is still in love with that Water Tribe girl."

"I don't think she's in love with him anymore." said Azula.

"What do you mean?" asked Mai.

"I think she saw that little show you put on for her." said Azula, as she ripped off the heads of all the dolls Iroh gave her.

"Show?" asked Mai.

"Don't be stupid Mai." said Azula. "You kissed my brother didn't you?"

"Well-"

"You did a good job." said Azula.

"How did you know?" asked Mai.

"She was doing some bending by the duck pond." said Azula. "She kept saying, _You promised Zuko. You promised. How could you betray me by kissing that low life scum._You're not going to take that from her are you?"

"I don't need to. I already took away what was half of her." said Mai.

Mai picked up a water tribe doll, and stabbed it with one of her arrows.

"If only that doll was Katara." said Azula, as she held the stabbed water tribe doll. "My brother would be absolutley miserable."

"So, it was you along." said Zuko.

Azula smirked.

"This place is off limits." said Azula. "You're not welcomed here."

"Aren't you a little too old for club houses?" asked Zuko.

"That's none of your concern." said Azula. "But since you found out that I was behind all your misery, what will you do about it?"

Zuko walked out of the war room.

"You're going to do nothing?" asked Azula.

Zuko stopped walking.

"I just want to know why." said Zuko.

"Seeing you miserable makes me happy." said Azula.

"Seeing you with that eye patch makes me even more happy." said Zuko.

Azula touched the eye patch on her right eye.

"Shut up! You're a good for nothing coward." said Azula. "If it's a fight you're looking for, just say it!"

"Fine." said Zuko. "I call forth a duel."

In the Agni Kai, everyone from the Grand Council, to average Fire Nation civilions gathered together to watch the Fire Lord fight his own sister. Zuko entered first, followed by Azula.

"This brings back memories." said Zuko, as he dropped his vest.

"You just lucky that time." said Azula.

The gong rang. Zuko and Azula kept their fighting pose.

"Go ahead and make your move." said Zuko.

Azula smirked, and caught him off guard, buy shocking him with a bolt of lightning. Zuko lost balance, but got back into fighting pose.

"You're not the only one who can do that." said Zuko.

Zuko sent a bolt of lightning toward Azula.

"So you've been training." said Azula. "Big deal. I've been training too."

Azula absorbed Zuko's attack, and knocked him down with a powerful mixture of fire and lightning. Zuko was face down, with a bruise on his chest. He got up slowly, and sent blasts of fire and lightning toward Azula. Azula defended herself, Zuko did a fiery low kick, and caused Azula to fall on her back.

Azula growled, and began to attack Zuko hand-to-hand. Zuko blocked her attacks, and sent her across the floor with a fiery punch.

"What goes around, comes around." said Zuko.

Azula got up and attacked him with a strike of lightning. Zuko absorbed Azula's attack and attacked her back with a strong fire whip. Azula fell down, her forehead bleeding from the fire whip.

"Your prodigy has ended." said Zuko.

"I won't allow myself to be defeated by you." said Azula, on the ground.

Azula got up immediately. Flames surrounded her, a tornado of fire covered her up. Zuko gritted his teeth. The flames came towards him rapidly, he no where to go. Zuko created a wall of fire, but Azula's fire tornado went through it. Zuko defended himself, the fire tornado surrounded him. Inside, it was only him and Azula.

"What's going on?" asked Ty Lee. "I can't see a thing."

"It's over for you." said Azula.

"I don't think so." said Zuko. Zuko planted his feet on the ground, and focused his energy on the wall fire around him.

Azula made the walls around them smaller. Zuko generated flames from his hands, and attacked Azula with a powerful wave of fire. The tornado vanished as Azula fell to the ground, her right arm was damaged when it broke her fall.

"It's not over yet." said Azula, and she formed threw a lightning spear toward Zuko, piercing his right shoulder.

Zuko created two lightning whips and grabbed Azula by the leg. He took out the lightning spear from his right shoulder. With the two whips in his left hand, and the lightning spear held in his right hand above him, Azula's eyes widened. Zuko pierced the spear on the ground.

"You could've finished me off." said Azula.

"I know, but I had something else planned." said Zuko, and he struck her left eye with a fire punch.

Azula screamed. The gong rang, and the match was over. Everyone cheered.

"Zuko, I knew you could do it." said a voice.

"Katara?" asked Zuko, as he looked behind him, but instead, it was Iroh.

"How does my voice sound like Katara?" asked Iroh.

"Sorry, it's just that-"

"Go to her." said Iroh.

"What about-"

"Would you rather be here? Or would you rather be with the one you love?" asked Iroh. "I'll handle things here."

Zuko hugged Iroh. Iroh smiled warmly.

"Thank you uncle." said Zuko, and he ran out of the Agni Kai.

"As for you Azula." said Iroh.

Azula covered her left eye.

Iroh carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

**Grand Council**

"Cheif Shou Ling." said Zuko out of breath.

"What is it your highness?" asked the cheif.

"I'd like to resign as Fire Lord." said Zuko.

"You've won the Agni Kai, there shouldn't be any reason to resign." said the cheif.

"No, my sister and I didn't bet on that. I challenged her to the Agni Kai for another reason." said Zuko.

"What reason was that?" asked the cheif.

"The reason for the fight isn't important, but what really matters to me, is being with the person I really love the most. I love two people. My wife, Katara and my daughter Mei." said Zuko.

"Wife?" asked cheif.

"I thought my daughter was to be your wife?" asked the governor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wed your daughter." said Zuko.

"If you resign, who will be Fire Lord?" asked the chief.

"The person who was to take my grandfather's place before my father became the Fire Lord." said Zuko. "Iroh."

The council gathered together.

"It's agreed." said the cheif. "Iroh will be the new Fire Lord."

* * *

**Infirmary**

"Uncle!" shouted Zuko.

"What is it?" asked Iroh.

"I resigned as Fire Lord." said Zuko.

"So, you're going to the South Pole?" asked Iroh. "If you resigned, who's going to take your place?"

"You are." said Zuko.

Iroh hugged Zuko.

"I owe you a lot." said Zuko. "So, I'm giving you what you truly deserved."

"This can't be." said Azula.

"Your coronation starts tomorrow at dawn." said Zuko. "What are your plans for Fire Lord?"

"I'm thinking of banishing Azula for 3 years." laughed Iroh.

"That's unfair!" said Azula.

"What goes around comes around." said Zuko.

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. The New Fire Lord

**Chapter 20** - The New Fire Lord

It was almost dawn, thousands of people had come to see the coronation of Iroh. Zuko was dressed in his best out fit. Azula was being watched by the guards in the infirmary. The Fire Sage walked up the stairs, followed by Iroh. Zuko was waiting at the top, holding a satin pillow, with the crown placed upon it.

The fire sage spoke, "We are gathered here, for the coronation of Iroh, and the resignement of Fire Lord Zuko."

The crowd began to whisper.

"People of the Fire Nation, I am resigning my place as Fire Lord, to take back something I have lost -"

Zuko paused when he saw a familiar face in the crowd, a face that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Mom?" asked Zuko.

Zuko's mother walked up the stairs.

"Zuko." said Ursa, as she came to embrace her son. "I'm sorry it took me this long to come back."

"Why did you leave?" asked Zuko.

"Some things are better left unsaid." said Ursa.

"It's good to see you again Princess Ursa." said the Fire Sage.

"Continue with your speech Zuko." said Ursa.

Zuko faced the crowd.

"I am resigning from my place as Fire Lord, to take back something I have lost. I lost the person who I cared deeply for, actually I cared for two people. Before I met this person, I only cared about capturing the Avatar, and getting back my honor, but she taught me more than that. Now we have a daughter named Mei. I care for them so much, that I'm willing to sacrifice this great honor of being Fire Lord. So now, I give this honor to my Uncle Iroh. A strong, patient and sensible man, who helped me through those long years being banished from the Fire Nation. A man, who acted like a real father to me." said Zuko. "I owe him a lot, and now I'm giving him what he really deserves."

Iroh walked over to Zuko.

"Zuko, I hope you will have a safe journey to the South Pole." said Iroh. "Say hello to Katara and Mei for me."

"I will." said Zuko.

"Ursa, I'm sorry that Ozai isn't around anymore." said Iroh.

"That's okay Iroh." said Ursa. "I have him engraved in my heart."

The Fire Sage walked over to Zuko, and grabbed the crown.

"I now crown you, Fire Lord Iroh." said the Fire Sage, and he placed the crown upon Iroh's head.

The crowd cheered. The sun went down below the horizon. Rows of fire torches were lit, and the ceremony began, in celebration of the new Fire Lord, and Zuko's trip to the South Pole.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ in the **South Pole.**

"Katara! Let's go penguin sledding. Just the two of us." said Aang.

"Maybe later." said Katara. "I have to take care of Gran Gran."

"Can I go Uncle Aang?" asked Mei.

"Can she Katara?" asked Aang.

"Alright. Be careful though." said Katara.

"Yay! Come on uncle, let's go!" cheered Mei.

"You're back from the Fire Nation already?" asked Hakoda.

"You told him didn't you?" asked Katara to Sokka.

Sokka hung his coat on the rack. "What? I didn't tell him everything that happened."

"So, where's my new granddaughter?" asked Hakoda. "It's about time I saw her."

"She went to go penguin sledding with Aang." said Katara.

"Who's the father?" asked Hakoda.

"I'd rather not mention his name." said Katara.

"Oh?" asked Hakoda. "Alright then. When are you heading back to the North Pole?"

"Tomorrow." said Katara. "I just wanted to check on Gran Gran."

"I didn't need you to check on me dear. I'm still as strong as ever." said Gran Gran.

Katara laughed. "Yes, for a ninety year old, you sure are."

* * *

**Fire Nation**

"Have some rice cakes Zuko. They're your favorite." said Ursa.

"No thanks." said Zuko.

"I went to check on your sister." said Ursa. "You gave her a horrible scar on her left eye."

"She deserves it." said Zuko. "Did you see the eye patch on her right eye? I gave that to her too."

"I thought I told you that fighting doesn't solve anything." said Ursa.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old. I think I'm old enough to decide for myself." said Zuko.

"I know, but you could've made a wiser choice." said Ursa, as she placed her arms around him.

"Do you like the scar father gave me?" asked Zuko.

"Of course not." said Ursa. "Iroh told me what happened."

"Oh." said Zuko.

"Tell me about this special person." said Ursa.

"Her name is Katara." said Zuko.

"Water Tribe girl?" asked Ursa.

"Yeah." said Zuko. "She's not like the other girls, she's, wonderful."

"My son is in love." said Ursa.

"Mom." whined Zuko. "Please, I'm not eight anymore."

"I know, I know. I'm just recovering old memories." said Ursa.

Zuko leaned on his mother's shoulder.

"I miss your warm embrace mom." said Zuko. "I miss them a lot."

"I miss your smile." said Ursa. "It must've been hard for you."

"I made it through." said Zuko.

"That's my son." said Ursa.

* * *

**South Pole**

"Mommy we're back!" yelled Mei.

"Ahh, so this must be my new granddaughter." said Hakoda as he picked her up. "What's your name little one?"

Mei smiled. "It's Mei. What's your name?"

Hakoda laughed. "Grandpa Hakoda. I'm your mother's father."

"Yay! Grandpa!" cheered Mei, and he hugged him.

"She sure is a cheerful little one." said Hakoda. "She takes after you Katara."

Katara laughed. "She sure does. Come on Mei, it's time for your bath."

"I don't smell that bad." said Mei.

"You can't smell it?" asked Katara.

Mei nodded no.

"You smell horrible." said Katara.

"No I don't." whined Mei.

"Sokka, tell me about Mei's father." said Hakoda.

"I don't know if Katara would like it if I told you." said Sokka.

"I won't say anything to her." said Hakoda. "I promise."

"Katara liked this guy. He was a prince. They fell in love, and had Mei. Then something happened, Katara hates him, and she came here." said Sokka.

"You're not telling me everything." said Hakoda. "My granddaughter's skin is ivory, not brown, and her eyes doesn't look like Katara."

"Geez, you can spot everything can you dad?" asked Sokka.

"Mei's father is from the Fire Nation isn't he?" asked Hakoda.

"If you say so." said Sokka.

* * *

**Fire Nation**

After the ceremony, Zuko went up to his room. He walked out to the balcony and noticed the full moon. In his mind, he could only remember what Mei said to him, "_Go away I hate you_!" Even though it was from a little girl, those five words pierced him heavily.

"I'm coming back for you Mei." said Zuko.

**End of Chapter 20

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: One more chapter left until the end.


	21. Another Thought Out Plan

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: YES! I am off of Hiatus. Yessereee. Okay. My Hiatus' are usually short anyway, so don't be mad, get GLAD! I had some sugar this morning, if any of you are wondering why I'm acting like this. Okay, I deleted a few chapters, cause they didn't seem to fit well to me. I thought I'd make Zuko come later in the story, and I decided to make Katara healthy again. Alright then, on with the story.

**Chapter 21** - Another Thought Out Plan

Mai was alone in her room, looking for answers in her head. She still loved Zuko, and hated Katara deeply.

"You're up." said Mai, as Azula walked into the door.

"Look at what that stupid crush of yours did to me." said Azula.

"You came up with the plan." said Mai. "So don't get mad me that he challenged you."

"While I was in the infirmary, I came up with another plan for you." said Azula.

"Not another one." said Mai under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Azula, as she came closer. "If you want Zuko to leave, then fine."

"What is it then?" asked Mai.

"We right out a simple note, and you ask the cheif of the grand council to read it." said Azula.

"That's impossible, the cheif reads any petiton, bill or law. There's no-"

"You're thinking all wrong." said Azula. "If you have thin and thick paper, I'll show you."

"My dad has some in his office." said Mai. "I'll get it."

Azula smirked. 'There is no way that tea loving cookiness is going to banish me.'

"Hey Azula!"

Azula jumped and looked behind her. "Don't-"

Ty Lee smiled.

"Never mind." said Azula.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Ty Lee. "Another sinister plan?"

"What else?" asked Azula.

"Don't you think your brother had enough?" asked Ty Lee.

"No, he deserves more." said Azula. "I want to see him on his knees, crying. Like he did eight years ago. When my father banished him."

"I found the papers." said Mai.

"Good." said Azula. "It's very simple, just type out the petition on the thin peice of paper, and you type out your sad letter on the thick peice of paper."

"I see where you're going with this." said Mai. "You're going to have the cheif sign and stamp the thin piece of paper, and you peel the thin paper off, you have a fake signed approval from the cheif of the Grand Coundcil."

"Exactly." said Azula.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zuko was in his room looking at a book about Water Benders, and suddenly, he found a page about Master Pakku.

"This must be the water bending master Katara went to." said Zuko, as he remembered the day he fought her.

"Zuko, are you alright?" asked Ursa as she walked in.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Zuko. "I just can't wait to see Katara again."

Iroh came in out of breath.

"Zuko, I have bad news." said Iroh.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"I went to the Grand Council to order them to stop the war." said Iroh, "But, it was too late to save the Water Tribes."

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko. "I thought they gave up on the North Pole?"

"They did, but it's the South Pole they went for." said Iroh.

Zuko read the letter.

"That was sent by the Xiong Navy." said Iroh.

"Why did they go for the South Pole?" asked Zuko. "Dad is dead, I resigned, and you're Fire Lord, who else would send them to the South Pole?"

"You're forgetting that Zhao's nephew is the captain of the Xiong Navy." said Iroh. "After Zhao lost, he probably went to avenge him, and decided to wipe out the civilians of the South Pole."

"Katara."

"Zuko, I'm sure the Avatar protected her." said Ursa.

"No, he didn't. It says here that they killed the Avatar." said Zuko. "There is no way Katara could've survived."

"You're thinking all wrong Zuko." said Ursa. "I saw you reading the book about the Water Benders. If Katara learned from a very powerful Water Bending master, then there's a chance that she could've survived."

"All Water Benders that were trying to sneak away on boat, were killed." said Zuko. "It says there, in print."

"Zuko, I'm sorry." said Iroh.

"You tried uncle, I guess I won't be returning home after all." said Zuko.

Ursa hugged her son.

"Yes you are." said Ursa. "You'll be hurt right now Zuko, but in a few years you'll return to her. I know she'll want you to."

"How do you know that mom?" asked Zuko, as he held his mom tightly.

"You love her Zuko." said Ursa. "You can never turn your back on her."

"What's going on in here?"

"I don't need any of your insults right now Azula" said Zuko.

"The entire South Pole was destroyed by the Fire Nation navy." said Ursa.

"Does that mean your precious girlfriend was killed too?" asked Azula.

"That's enough Azula!" scolded Ursa.

"Mommy's boy." said Azula under her breath.

"I need to be alone." said Zuko.

"Alright." said Ursa. "I'll come by later to check up on you."

"I promise that I will end the war for you Zuko." said Iroh. "For Katara, and Mei's sake."

"Thank you uncle." said Zuko.

Zuko walked over to the balcony, and looked at that moon above.

"I'm still keeping your promise Katara." said Zuko. Tears started to form out of his eyes.

Azula smirked, her plan had worked perfectly.

"Did it work?" asked Mai.

"Sucessfuly." said Azula.

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. Six Years Later

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 22** - Six Years Later

The war had finally ended, and the four nations were at peace. Zuko was now at the age of 28, but still he hasn't forgotten Katara, or Mei. As for Katara, whom was still alive, was 25. Sokka was 26, Aang was 22 and Mei had turned 11.

**North Pole**

The gang moved back to the North Pole, where they had lived before.

"Make a wish Mei." said Aang.

Mei smiled and closed her eyes. 'I wish that my dad would come back.' she wished. She opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

Aang picked her up and placed her upon his shoulders.

"What did you wish for kiddo?" asked Aang.

"I can't tell you Uncle Aang, it won't come true." said Mei.

Katara clutched her new betrothal necklace, she had a new person by her side.

"Uncle Aang, can I tell you a secret?" asked Mei.

"Of course." said Aang.

"I don't want my mom to get married." whispered Mei.

"Why not?" asked Aang.

"I have a feeling she still loves daddy, but she just doesn't know it." said Mei.

Aang smiled. "I know it's hard for you Mei, but your mom finally found someone that will make her happy."

"I'm not happy." said Mei. "I want both me and mommy to be happy."

"I know." said Aang. "But, please be happy for you mom's sake."

"As long as you keep this between us." said Mei.

"Alright." said Aang. "I promise. Avatar's honor."

Katara walked toward them.

"What's an Avatar's honor?" asked Katara.

"Heh, nothing." said Aang.

"Right." said Katara.

"I'll tell you later." whispered Aang, as he walked past her.

"Mei, Kio wants to give you something special for your birthday." said Katara.

"What is it?" asked Mei.

"It's outside." said Katara, as she picked her up. "Close your eyes."

Katara brough Mei outside, Mei was peaking through her fingers, when she noticed a wagging tail.

"It's a baby polar bear!" cheered Mei.

The baby polar bear rolled around in the snow with excitment.

"Happy birthday." said Kio.

Mei ran toward the baby polar bear, and began to play with it.

Katara walked over to her fiance'. "She loves it."

"Do you really think so?" asked Kio. "Cause, I could get her another pet."

Katara held Kio by the arm. "Don't get her another pet, you've already done enough for her party."

"I just want to make sure she deserves the best." said Kio.

"Kio?" asked Katara.

"Yeah?" asked Kio.

"Do you love me?" asked Katara.

Kio down at Katara, and smiled. He placed his arms around her.

"Ofcourse I do." said Kio. "With all my heart."

Katara frowned. "Okay."

* * *

**Fire Nation**

"Uncle, I'm going back to the South Pole." said Zuko. "To visit her grave."

"When will you be back?" asked Iroh.

"It will only be for awhile." said Zuko. "I just need to see her right now."

Zuko picked up his bags. Iroh placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Be careful." said Iroh.

"I will." said Zuko. "Uncle, thank you for ending the war."

"Of course." said Iroh.

Zuko walked away.

* * *

**South Pole**

Transportation has advanced, the Fire Nation used their war blimps to travel to the nations. When Zuko arrived, he was surprised to see that the South Pole had recovered so quickly. It's been awhile since the last time he saw it, now the South Pole had buildings and villages.

"Welcome to the South Pole, my name is Hakoda" said a male bender.

"I'm looking for the grave yard." said Zuko.

"Whom are you looking for?" asked Hakoda.

"A woman, that goes by the name Katara." said Zuko.

The man stopped.

"My daughter?" asked Hakoda.

"Katara was your daughter?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, but she's not dead. She lives at the North Pole now." said Hakoda. "Are you friend of hers?"

"Sort of." said Zuko. "I thought the Xiong Navy took over the South Pole six years ago?"

"No, they retreated." said Hakoda. "They've been in the Earth Kingdom for the past six years."

'Azula.' thought Zuko.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Hakoda.

"No, I'm going to the North Pole." said Zuko.

* * *

End of **Chapter 22**


	23. Love Sick

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 23** - Love Sick

**North Pole**

"Mei, get up!" shouted Katara. "It's time for your Water Bending lessons."

"Katara!" shouted Aang.

"Aang, don't yell I'm right here." said Katara.

"Right, sorry." said Aang. "Mei isn't breathing."

"What?" asked Katara. "No, she's not deat is she? Please tell me she's not dead!"

"No, she's not, I felt her pulse." said Aang. "We need to get her to the healer's hut fast."

Aang went to Mei's room, and carried her in his arms.

"Uncle." said Mei in a weak voice. "I can't -"

"Save your strength Mei." said Aang. "We're almost at the healer's hut."

"How did she get sick in the first place?" asked Sokka, as he ran behind Aang.

"I'm not sure." said Aang.

* * *

**Healer's Hut**

"Lady Kara!" shouted Aang.

"Please, don't yell Avatar Aang." said Kara. "There are many sick people in our hut."

"Sorry, but, Mei." said Aang.

"What's her condition?" asked Kara.

"I went to wake her up, but she wasn't breathing." said Aang.

"Oh dear, place her down here." said Kara. "Anything else?"

"Her heart was beating at a slow rate." said Aang.

"Seems like she has a fever too." said Kara as she felt her forehead. "I'll do the best I can."

"The best you can!" shouted Sokka.

The other healers looked up and stared at Sokka.

"Please leave." said Kara. "You're disturbing the other healers and their patients."

Aang bowed. "Please make sure she's okay Lady Kara."

"Ofcourse." said Kara.

* * *

**Outside**

Sokka looked toward the horizon. "It's a Fire Nation war balloon."

"You don't think - "

"It's Zuko." said Sokka. "What is that rotten - "

"What did the healer say?" asked Katara.

"She'll do the best she can." said Aang. "Don't worry, Lady Kara is one of the best healers in the North Pole."

"This is the first time I've seen her like this. I just hope she doesn't have anything serious." said Katara.

"Actually, we haven't been telling you everything that's been happening lately." said Aang.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"Stuff like that has been happening to Mei before." said Aang. "We just didn't want to worry you, because of the stuff you went though with Zuko."

"Aang, my problems aren't important to me. I care about Mei the most." said Katara. "When has this happened before?"

"Most of the time when you were away." said Aang. "The first time that happend to her was when she turned seven, then it happened to her again when she turned nine, and now this is her third time."

Katara held Aang tightly. "Aang. I'm scared. I was so caught up in my own problems, that I didn't even notice that my daughter was sick."

"Everything is going to be fine Katara." said Aang.

The war balloon landed, and Zuko walked down. Katara looked at him, and looked away.

"I don't want to see him." said Katara, and she began to walk away from him.

"Katara!" yelled Zuko.

Sokka crossed his arms and walked toward Zuko.

"Now isn't the time for you to be here." said Sokka. "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Are you looking for a fight?" asked Zuko.

"Why do you come back now?" asked Sokka. "Your four years are up."

"I thought she was killed." said Zuko.

"That's a lame excuse." said Sokka, and he walked away from him.

Zuko went after them, until she saw Katara against a pillar, with her arms crossed.

"Talk." said Katara. "I don't have much time, but talk."

"Katara." said Zuko. "I'm sorry it took me this long to come back for you."

Katara stared at the ground.

"I thought you were killed." said Zuko, as he held her by the shoulders.

"Is that all you could come up with?" asked Katara.

Zuko took out the letter and gave it to Katara, she grabbed it without looking up at him.

"That's not true! The South Pole wasn't raided!" yelled Katara. "Who - "

"I came here to apologize." said Zuko. He looked at her neck, and realised that the neclace she had before, was replaced with a betrothal necklace.

Katara looked up at him. "Azula did this didnt' she?"

"She's not the only one who took everything away from me." said Zuko, as he held Katara's betrothal necklace.

"I'm sorry Zuko." said Katara.

"Those six years, when I thought you were dead. It took me forever to get over you. Just when I thought I was ready to move on, your father says you're here, alive." said Zuko. "Now I want you back, you and Mei."

"You broke our promise." said Katara.

"You read that letter Katara! I didn't break our promise. I came back for you!" said Zuko. "I still love you Katara."

"Hey, back away from my fiance'."

"Kio." said Katara.

Zuko looked back. "I came here to regain something I've lost, and I'm not going anywhere until I get it back."

"Courtyard, at noon." said Kio, and he walked away.

"Zuko, please don't." said Katara. "Just leave."

"I'm not leaving you Katara." said Zuko. "I'm not leaving Mei either."

A loud cry came from the healer's tent, Kara walked out.

"Katara! Please come here!" shouted Kara. "It's Mei."

Katara ran to the healer's hut, followed by Zuko.

"Daddy!" shouted Mei, her eyes were still shut.

Katara held her daughter by the hands. "Mei, it's alright, mommy is here."

Mei started to cry. "Daddy!"

Zuko picked her up and patted her on the back. "Mei, it's me, daddy is here."

Katara looked away. Mei started to calm down, and her crying left her with sobbing noises, she held Zuko tightly.

"I'm never going to leave your side." said Zuko. "I promise."

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. Old Times

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 24** - Old Times

Zuko and Katara watched their daughter as she slept, at the same time, trying to remember the old times.

"She looks just like you." said Zuko.

"Only now you've noticed?" asked Katara.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Zuko. "Tell me Katara, what have I done wrong? I came back didn't I?"

"There are things I can't tell you." said Katara. "And, don't argue with me."

"I'm not arguing." said Zuko. "I showed you the letter for my reason, but you won't tell me yours?"

"It's for good reasons." said Katara.

"You're not making any sense at all." said Zuko.

"Can you leave now?" asked Katara.

"No, what if she cries again?" asked Zuko.

"Zuko, she's not five anymore." said Katara. "I can handle an eleven year old."

"We're back to square one again." said Zuko.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Katara.

"Twelve years ago, today." said Zuko. "I kidnapped you, and took you hostage on my ship."

"Don't remind me." said Katara. "It was the day you confessed your feelings for me."

"Good times?" asked Zuko.

"No, I hated that moment." said Katara.

"You don't have any good moments with me? What about the time we made Mei?" asked Zuko.

Katara smiled. She remembered that moment very well, and it was one of her favorite memories also.

"How can I not remember that?" asked Katara. "She's the whole reason why we're together."

Zuko smiled at Katara, he knew that if he could get her to remember atleast one good memory they had together, she might fall in love with him again.

"I regret those five years." said Zuko. "It must've been hard taking care of her."

"You'll have to gain a lot more than five years." said Katara. "You have to make up for eleven now."

"I know." said Zuko. "But the previous six years weren't my fault."

"You still have to make up for it." said Katara. She leaned towards him, then suddenly Sokka walked in.

"Katara!" shouted Sokka.

"Please keep your voice down." said Kara.

"What were you going to do just now?" asked Sokka.

"Nothing." said Katara. "What is it?"

"I have urgent news for flame head." said Sokka. "Kio wants him in the courtyard now."

"It can't be noon already." said Katara.

"It is, now get your but out there, and get your butt kicked by my future brother-in-law." said Sokka.

Zuko got up and pushed Sokka down.

"You know, I never did like you." said Zuko, and he walked out.

"Yeah? Well, I never liked you either!" shouted Sokka.

"Please leave, before I ban you from this place." said Kara.

"Sorry Lady Kara." said Katara. "We'll leave now."

* * *

**Courtyard**

"You showed up." said Kio.

"I never back down from a challenge." said Zuko.

Kio smirked. 'The solar eclipse begins in a matter of mintues, it's time for this Fire Nation loser to go down.'

"Wipe that smirk off your face." said Zuko.

**End of Chapter 24**


	25. The Solar Eclipse

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 25** - The Solar Eclipse

Katara and Sokka ran to the courtyard. The fight had already begun. Katara didn't want this to happen, she was now caught in between both of them. In her mind, she loved Kio. The man who supported her for five years. In her heart, she loved Zuko, the man whom gave her a lot more than support. She watched as Zuko was carelessly beating Kio to the ground. The afternoon sky turned dark, and flames no longer shot out of Zuko's hands. Kio stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No." said Katara quietly.

Aang looked at Katara with sympathy, and looked back at Zuko. Zuko was powerless now, but Aang knew Zuko had a defense strategy.

"I don't need the sun to beat you." said Zuko.

"I think you do." said Kio. He raised a title wave from the fountain, and pushed it toward Zuko. Zuko dodged moved toward the wave, and struck Kio on the ground with a hi-jump kick.

"Dad!"

Zuko looked back, and noticed Mei in the crowd.

"Good luck!" shouted Mei.

Zuko smiled and waved back at her. Kio stared at Zuko, and struck him hard with an ice shard. Zuko winced. The ice shard had stabbed him in the leg. Without warning, Kio raised another wave. Zuko looked up toward the wave, and took out the ice shard quickly. The sky was still dark, Zuko didn't have the strength to get up. The wave had surrounded him, and Kio imprisoned him in a giant ball of ice.

"This match is over." said Kio. "Let's go home Katara."

"No." said Katara. "You knew the solar eclipse was going to happen."

"Katara, a solar eclipse is an unexpected event. How would I know it would happen?" asked Kio.

"It was announced by the cheif five days ago." said Katara. "In celebration of the defeat of the Fire Nation six years ago. You were going to use the solar eclipse to win."

Kio looked away. 'How could I forget?'

Katara took off Kio's betrothal necklace and threw it on the ground, and released Zuko from the ball of ice.

"This engagment is over." said Katara.

"Fine." said Kio. "You were only holding me back anyway." He looked at Zuko, and walked away.

Katara walked toward Zuko, and hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Not so rough Katara!" said Zuko.

"Sorry." said Katara.

The solar eclipse was over, and the afternoon sky brightenend.

"Are you okay dad?" asked Mei.

"Yeah." said Zuko. "Are you feeling okay?"

Mei nodded yes. "You came back."

"Ofcourse kid." said Zuko.

Mei smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you kept your promise dad."

"I would never brake a promise." said Zuko.

"Does that mean you're going to live here?" asked Mei.

"Yeah." said Zuko. "I'm finally home."

**End of Chapter 25

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: This isn't the end yet.


	26. Meet the In Law

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Congrats to Dragon Jadefire for being my 200th reviewer! Woooo! Heh, okay, it's around 10 something at night, and 2 more hours until Wednesday. Meaning, ONE more day until I start highschool. Dun dun dun. Okay, on with the story.

**Chapter 26** - Meet the In-Law.

"No! No! No!" shouted Sokka, as he went around the house stomping. "Nooooo!"

"Sokka, you're starting to scare me." said Aang.

"This can't happen." said Sokka.

"What can't happen?" asked Aang.

"Zuko is going to be an in law! My in law!" screamed Sokka. "Aang, kill me."

"Come on Sokka, it's not the end of the world." said Aang.

"Yes it is!" shouted Sokka. "My sister is too good for him."

"If Katara really loves Zuko-"

"Don't say the word love." said Sokka. "You were a better match for her! Remember those days when you had a big crush on her?"

"That was before Sokka." said Aang. "Katara is like a big sister to me now."

Zuko walked in, followed by Katara.

"What's going on here?" asked Katara.

"Sokka's gone mad." teased Aang.

Sokka pouted. "I'm going to the bar."

"Don't come home drunk this time!" scolded Katara.

"Yeah whatever." said Sokka.

"Zuko, please try to get along with Sokka." said Katara.

"Me? Get along with him? I think that won't happen." said Zuko.

"Why not?" asked Katara.

"Him and I, just don't mix." said Zuko.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" shouted Katara.

"It doesn't need to." said Zuko. "I don't like him."

"Does that mean you don't like me either?" asked Katara.

"I didn't say that." said Zuko. "Katara, I hate your brother, I'm in love with you. There's a big difference between hate and love."

"Go to the bar, and start a bonding relationship." said Katara.

"Or else you'll do what?" asked Zuko.

"Or I'll refuse to marry you." said Katara.

"You can't do that!" shouted Zuko.

"Yes I can." said Katara.

"But -"

"Don't talk to me." said Katara, and she walked away from him.

"It won't hurt if you try." said Aang.

Zuko grunted, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Haku Bar**

"One jiu." said Sokka.

"That's it Sokka, that's the fifth drink you've had." said the bar tender.

"No, it's my second drink Hana." said Sokka. "Learn to count."

"What's the problem this time?" asked Hana.

"Katara, getting married." said Sokka.

"You act like it's a bad thing." said Hana.

"It is." said Sokka.

"Kio isn't a bad person, I thought you liked him?" asked Hana.

"That idiot lost to Katara's ex boyfiend." said Sokka.

"What?" asked Hana. "You're lying."

"If you hadn't been working all day, you would've seen the fight they had during the solar eclipse." said Sokka. "Lay another one on me."

"This one is for me." said Hana, as she took a sip of jiu. "Wow, my brother lost?"

"Uh huh." said Sokka.

"Who's her ex?" asked Hana.

"Zuko." said Sokka. "Prince Zuko."

"You should be lucky your sister is getting married to a prince." said Hana.

"He's from the fire nation." said Sokka. "One shaojiu!"

"Sokka stop." said Hana. "You know the shaojiu is the strongest drink we have here."

"Don't care." said Sokka. The bar tender gave him a small glass.

"You idiot." said Hana. "You're going home drunk again."

The door slammed open, and Zuko walked in.

'Drunken peasant.' thought Zuko.

"Oh, is he the guy?" asked Hana.

Sokka took a sip of shaojiu, Zuko walked up to him.

"We need to talk." said Zuko.

"What is it your highness?" asked Sokka.

"Your sister forced me to come down here, so we can bond." said Zuko.

Hana spit out a sip of jiu. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavsdrop." She wiped her sleeve, and went back to work.

"I'll have what ever he's having." said Zuko.

Hana poured him a glass shaojiu, and Zuko took a sip.

"You're getting drunk over nothing." said Zuko.

"I don't like you." said Sokka.

"Well neither do I." said Zuko. "I love Katara, nothing will get in my way. Not even your drunkeness."

"Well, where do we begin?" asked Sokka, as he placed his head upon the table.

"Just pretend we're getting along." said Zuko. "You want your sister to be happy don't you?"

Sokka took another sip of shaojiu. "Uh huh."

"Katara told me, that if I don't get along with you, she'll refuse to marry me." said Zuko. "So that's why, I had to walk all the way down here."

"You wanna start bonding?" asked Sokka.

"What ever." said Zuko.

"Start carrying me back home." said Sokka.

"Drunk fool." said Zuko, he carried Sokka upon his back, and left behind gold at the table.

"That enough bonding for you your highness?" asked Sokka sarcastically.

"Shut up." said Zuko.

**End of Chapter 26

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Okay, some pronounciation. Jiu is pronounced 'Joo' and it means liquor in chinese. Shaojiu, well you know how it's pronounced, and it means strong liquor in chinese. As for Hana. It's not pronounced 'Hannah', it's pronounced Ha-Na. Yeah, I know Sokka doesn't seem like the type to be drunk, but come on, he's over 25, so he has the rights to drink. Nothing better like bonding with your in-law. By the way, I didn't even plan on writing this. Haha, it's my randomness kicking in.


	27. Plans to Propose

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**:  
**Monito**: wait so zuko carried sokka home?  
**_Mistukai_**: asdfghjkl; bwhaha, unfortunately yes. Sokka drank too much, and Zuko had to carry him home. Like I said in the previous chapter, I didn't know I was going to write that, but I guess it was my randomness kicking in.

**Chapter 27** - Plans to Propose

Early in the morning, before the sun came up, Zuko was up in bed thinking of different ways to propose to Katara. He knew that the easiest way to propose to her, was to ask her the old fashioned way, but he wanted his proposal to be the most memorable. He looked over to Katara on his left, who was sleeping peacefully. "_Katara doesn't wake up until seven_." thought Zuko. "_Maybe, I'll get breakfast started_." Zuko kissed Katara on the cheek, and got out of bed to get the day started. He walked down the hall into Mei's room. She was still fast asleep.

"Daddy." said Mei.

"You're awake?" asked Zuko.

"I couldn't sleep." said Mei, she got out bed, and patted her polar bear cubon the head.

"How about you help me make breakfast?" asked Zuko.

Mei smiled. "Okay."

"So, what does your mom like to eat for breakfast?" asked Zuko.

"She likes kadota fig cakes." said Mei. "But, she hasn't made them in awhile."

"Bring out the ingredients." said Zuko.

"Yes sir." said Mei. "So, when are you planning on proposing to her?"

"I'm thinking of ways to propose to her." said Zuko. "It has to be special."

"Why not the old fashioned way?" asked Mei.

"It's too overused." said Zuko.

"Hmm, you know, her birthday isn't until tomorrow." said Mei. "You could propose to her on that day."

"That's a good idea." said Zuko. "Where did you get your cleverness from?"

"You ofcourse." said Mei. "Okay, we have the flour, eggs, baking soda, kadota figs, sugar, salt, milk, and umm oh right, cinnamon!"

"Thanks Mei." said Zuko. "What kind of drink do you think she likes?"

"She likes salmonberry juice." said Mei.

Katara woke up, and smelled the sweet aroma of kadota figs.

"Is Aang making breakfast again?" asked Katara. She looked to her right, and noticed that Zuko wasn't there. Katara walked out of bed, and into Mei's room, only to see that she wasn't there either. '_Zuko can't be making breakfast_.' thought Katara. She walked into the kitchen, and saw a plate of kadota fig cakes on the table.

"Surprise." said Zuko, as he looked up from the dining table.

"You made all this?" asked Katara.

"Just making up for old times." said Zuko. "Mei helped."

Katara walked over to the dining table. "You two didn't have to do this."

"You deserve it mom." said Mei. "I just gave dad the ingredients, he actually did all the cooking."

"I didn't know you could cook." said Katara. "Yet alone catch a fish."

"Hey, I'd rather cook any day than catch some raw fish." said Zuko.

"I smell food!" shouted Sokka, and he came running toward the dining table.

"Mmm! Smells good." said Aang.

"Hey, Katara, did you make this?" asked Sokka.

"No, Zuko did." said Katara.

"I'm shocked." said Sokka. "In that case, I won't eat it."

"It's not going to kill you Sokka." said Katara. "I'm _eating_ it."

Aang forced a piece of kadota fig cakes into Sokka's mouth. "Try it Sokka, it's good!"

"Not bad." said Sokka. He grabbed four cakes, and ate them viciously. (**A/N**: You know how Sokka eats already.)

"Great cakes Zuko." said Aang, giving him a thumbs up.

"Mei, get dressed, we have to go into town." said Zuko.

"Oh right! I'll get dressed right away." said Mei.

"What for?" asked Katara.

"Father, daughter bonding." lied Zuko. "We'll be back by noon."

"Alright then." said Katara.

* * *

**Town**

"So, Mei, how do these tribesmen create betrothal necklaces?" asked Zuko.

"Actually, they're suppose to know how to carve a betrothal necklace when they reach sixteen." said Mei. "Usually it takes a week to finish it."

"A week?" asked Zuko. "I was planning on proposing to your mother on the day of her birhtday."

"Calm down dad, since you're not from the water tribe, you don't have to carve one yourself. You can always buy one." said Mei.

"Okay, so where do we buy one?" asked Zuko.

Mei sighed. "Don't worry, I know where to get a few good ones."

"That's my girl." said Zuko.

"I know dad." said Mei. "So, what are you going to get me for my thirteenth birthday?"

"I'll worry about that later." said Zuko. "You'll find out in two years."

**End of Chapter 27

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Okay, here's a litte information on some of the foods. Just to let you know, I didn't make them up, they are actually real food, keep in mind that the ingredients that I put over there were made up. **Kadota Figs**, are an asian delicacy. It's mainly nature's candy, and is apart of the passion fruit family.Ever heard of a **Fig**Newton? Well yes, that's what they're made of. As for salmonberries, noooooo I didn't get that out of a frankenstein movie, they're really berries. **Salmonberries** are a type of Alaskan berries and it is related to the raspberry family, and it's used for jams, candies and even wine.


	28. A Solemn Vow

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Aargh! School nearly killed me today. All my classes are practically far apart. Yeah, talk about blisters in a 5 minutes walking period. Errr, damn, I love wearing Converse and all, but not when I have to walk fast. Not good. Yess, I finally got enough time write another chapter since, well, I don't have homework :) , it's the first day of school, so you don't really expect homework from your teachers, _EXCEPT_, boring lectures and school policies. Orientation was practically boring too, accept for the dance team that performed, they were _AWSOME_! But, what sucks the most is that I don't have any classes with my closest friends. Anyway forget about my so called life, and let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 28** - A Solemn Vow

Today was finally the day of Katara's birthday, and it was also the day Zuko would finally propose to her. A happy moment, for both him and Mei. Zuko woke up early in the morning, and found that Katara was gone. The door opened, and Katara walked in.

"Morning." said Katara.

"You don't look so good." said Zuko. "Is something wrong?"

Katara nodded no. "Ofcourse not. I'm just feeling tired."

"Did you sleep late last night?" asked Zuko, he sat right up, showing his muscular figure.

Katara blushed. "Uhh, yeah. Just some thinking that's all."

"Don't tell me she doesn't want to get married yet." thought Zuko. "I went through all that shopping for nothing!"

"Do you mind if join you?" asked Katara, as she walked toward the bed.

"Yeah, sure." said Zuko. He pulledaway the covers, and Katara got into bed with him.

"I love you." said Katara. "You know that right?"

"I know Katara." said Zuko. "I love you too."

Katara laid her head upon Zuko's chest. "_I feel wrong."_ thought Katara. "_Why did this have to happen? Why did jealousy have to take over me, and leave me with nothing but karma_?" Zuko placed held Katara tightly in his arms.

"Katara?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah?" asked Katara. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." said Zuko. "Since today is your birthday, how about we go out tonight, just the both of us."

Katara frowned, she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to worry Zuko. "Yeah, ofcourse." She wanted to tell Zuko about the child she was carrying. A child that wasn't Zuko's, but Kio's. She had to tell him soon, but the problem was, how was she going to tell him?

* * *

As night fell, Katara dressed up in the most elegant water tribe gown. (**A/N**: Silmilar to Princess Yue's attire.) Zuko was dressed in his armor, since he had nothing else to wear.

"Must you wear your armor Zuko?" asked Katara.

"I have nothing else to wear." said Zuko. "Besides, it makes me look manly."

Katara laughed. "You already look manly Mr. Macho."

"Well, it's a special occasion, so I have to wear it." said Zuko.

"Alright then." said Katara. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise." said Zuko.

"Oh, right. I can't ruin your manly ways." said Katara.

"You take after your brother with the whole sarcasticness don't you?" asked Zuko.

"I'm just joking Zuko." said Katara.

Zuko placed a blindfold over Katara, and held her hand tightly. When they got to the gates, Zuko looked up at the newly built blimp. The blimp was a lot bigger than the average traveling war balloon, and could atleast hold thirty people inside. The blimp had the water tribe symbol instead of the fire nation symbol, and was ofcourse, colored a beautiful cerulean blue. Zuko untied her blindfold. Katara looked up at the gigantic air blimp with amazement. She smiled, and kissed Zuko upon the lips.

"How did you manage to do this?" asked Katara. "It must've took months."

"Acually, it was built six years ago." said Zuko. "In honor of our engagement."

"You still planned to finish it even though you thought I was dead?" asked Katara. "Zuko, that is the sweetest thing ever."

"Hey, I'd do anything for you." said Zuko.

The platform of the the blimp opened, and they both went inside.

"Captain, take us over the ocean." said Zuko.

"Certainly sir." said the captain. The platform closed, and the blimp took off.

"There's a full moon out." said Katara.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah. It is." said Katara. She laid her head upon Zuko's shoulder.

"Kind of like you." said Zuko.

Katara blushed. "Stop with your sweet talk Zuko."

"What? You don't want me to compliment you nicely?" asked Zuko.

"It's not you." said Katara. "I like it better when you're you, cause the real you is what I truly fell for."

"Huh?" asked Zuko.

Katara flicked Zuko's ear.

"Ow! You confused me." said Zuko.

"Nevermind." said Katara.

"Alright then your graciousness." teased Zuko as he went over to the table.

The chef gave them their plates. "Tonights specialty, lobstercrab, and giant shrimp."

"You didn't have to go through all this, just so you could throw me something special." said Katara.

"Hey, you have to owe me in a couple of months." said Zuko.

"I'd do anything for you." said Katara. "If you gave me something like this, the least I can do is give you something special in return."

"Katara?" asked Zuko. "If we really love eachother, don't you think it's time?"

"Time for what?" asked Katara.

Zuko opened the leather box. Katara smiled when she realised it was a betrothal necklace.

"I don't know how I can repay you back now." said Katara. "This surprised me."

"Will you marry me Katara?" asked Zuko.

"Ofcourse I will." said Katara. "Although, before we kiss, could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall to your left." said Zuko.

"Thank you." said Katara.

Katara had been in the bathroom for more than an hour. Zuko was starting to get a little worried, and decided to check up on her. When Zuko had reached for the bathroom, he heard the sound of gaging. "I hope Katara didn't get food poisoning." thought Zuko.

"Katara are you okay?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Katara.

Zuko walked into the bathroom, and found Katara hanging her head over the toilet.

"No, you're not." said Zuko. "If the food made you sick, I can - "

"No." interupted Katara. "The food didn't make me sick."

"What is it then?" asked Zuko.

"I think I'm pregnant." said Katara.

**End of Chapter 28**

**

* * *

Author's Note**: asdfghjkl; bwhaha, bet you really didn't expect that now did ya? ;) 


	29. Confessions

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 29** - Confessions

Katara had been up all night, she watched the sun rising slowly over the dark horizon. She held her betrothal necklace, looking up at the faded full moon above, she prayed to the spirits for help. She knew that the baby wasn't Zuko's, but he didn't know that. Which is why she sent Zuko away to get Sokka at the bar, to make him drunk, and belive that he had spent the night with her. Katara felt disgusted, she no longer wanted Kio's baby inside her, she hated him, but she couldn't hate the baby. She couldn't tell Zuko the truth, in her mind, she could only think of the worst possiblities. Zuko woke up, and saw Katara looking at the horizon. He was concerned, scared, but he knew that the only goal in his life was to make Katara the happiest woman in the world. Katara turned around, and found Zuko awake. She smiled warmly at him, but on the inside, she was crying.

"Morning." said Katara. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Pretty much." said Zuko. "You?"

"Yeah." said Katara. "I'll get breakfast ready."

Katara walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. She noticed that breakfast was already made for her.

"Morning mom." said Mei. "I made breakfast."

"That's sweet of you Mei." said Katara.

"It's another surprise birthday present." said Mei.

"You already gave me a wonderful gown for my birthday Mei." said Katara. "You don't need to give me anything else."

"I just want to make you happy." said Mei.

"You already make me happy." said Katara.

"Hey, morning." said Aang. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Sure is." said Katara. "Mei made breakfast."

"Oh? Is that so?" asked Aang.

"Where's Sokka?" asked Katara. "Breakfast is his favorite meal of the day."

"You don't remember what today is?" asked Aang.

"No." said Katara. "What's today?"

"He's been up all night at the oasis." said Aang. "Today is the day Princess Yue passed away."

"I can't believe I forgot." said Katara. "I know it's been nine years, but I thought he would be over it already."

"I'm sure he is, it's just that, hereally misses her a lot." said Aang.

* * *

**Oasis**

"Yue, I'd better be going now." said Sokka. He placed down a white flower at the foot of the pond.

"Wait Sokka." said Yue.

"Yue?"

"Your sister is feeling troubled." said Yue.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sokka. "Is it Zuko?"

"No, it's not Zuko." said Yue. "Katara has told me that she never loved Kio, but yet, she's carrying his child. She feels like she has betrayed Zuko, with her jealousy towards this woman Mai. Help her Sokka."

"How can I help her?" asked Sokka. "She caused this."

"This never wouldn't have happened in the first place, if it weren't for Zuko's sister, Azula." said Yue. "Sokka, I can't reverse all this, but you have to tell Zuko the truth. He'll understand Katara's condition."

"What will happen to Kio?" asked Sokka.

"Don't worry about him." said Yue. "He left on the day of the solar eclipse."

"So, what you want me to do, is tell Zuko that Katara is pregnant with Kio's baby?" asked Sokka. "She won't kill me for that will she?"

"I promise you she won't." said Yue. "Just tell Zuko, and let Katara do all the talking."

"Alright." said Sokka.

Yue gave Sokka a kiss, and vanished beneath the oasis.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Aang, that's the seventh piece you've had so far." said Katara.

"Can't help it! It's delicious!" cheered Aang.

Zuko looked at Aang with disgust, as he cut his pieces slowly. Sokka opened the door, and hung his coat on the coat hanger.

"Morning Sokka!" shouted Aang.

"Hey Aang." said Sokka.

"Sokka, aren't you going to eat?" asked Katara.

"I need to speak with Zuko first." said Sokka.

"What about this time?" asked Zuko, as he placed a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Just follow me outside." said Sokka.

Zuko stood up and roughly placed his napkin on the table. "Make it quick."

"Zuko, I've been talking to an old friend of mine." said Sokka. "Her name is Princess Yue, she's a moon spirit."

Zuko blurted out with laughter. "You're unbelieveable."

Sokka looked at Zuko with a serious face. "I'm not joking aboutthis."

"Alright then, tell me what this so called moon spirit of your said?" asked Zuko.

"Katara is pregnant." said Sokka.

"Did Katara say anything to you?" asked Zuko.

"No! Yue did!" shouted Sokka. "Look, Yue told me to tell you that Katara is pregnant with Kio's child!"

"What?" asked Zuko. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Well...ofcourse!" shouted Sokka. "Look, if you ask Katara now, there's a chance she might or might not tell you."

"Fine, I'll ask her." said Zuko.

* * *

**Inside**

"Katara, we need to talk." said Zuko. "Now."

"Is something wrong?" asked Katara.

Sokka came in to the door mintues later with a sad look on his face.

"Sokka, if you did anything i'll - "

Zuko grabbed Katara by the wrist and led her outside. Katara looked up at Zuko.

"Tell me the truth." said Zuko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara.

"Are you pregnant with Kio's child?" asked Zuko.

Katara remained silent. Zuko placed his hands upon Katara's shoulders. "Tell me!" Katara looked away from him. Zuko shook her forcefully. "Katara! Tell me now!"

"Who told you?" asked Katara.

"Sokka's moon spirit." said Zuko. "If what he said is true - "

"It's true." said Katara. "Everything he probably told you was true!"

"How could you?" asked Zuko. "Katara, this is far worse than what I did to you."

"You have every right to blame me." said Katara. She took off her betroathal necklace and gave it to Zuko. "I don't deserve this."

**End of Chapter 29**


	30. The Dream

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Chapter 30** - The Dream

_Sokka walked through the forest, hoping to find answers for Katara. Up ahead, he saw a girl, sitting upon a boulder. When he got closer, he noticed it was Katara. In her arms, she was holding an infant wrapped in a blanket._

_"Where's Zuko?" asked Sokka._

_Katara remained silent, at the sound of that name, she began to cry. Sokka bent down and conforted her._

_"I thought you talked to him about this?" asked Sokka._

_"I couldn't." said Katara. "I can't."_

_"You have to!" yelled Sokka. "It's - "_

_The infant started to cry. Katara started to hum a lullabye, cradling it back and forth, hoping that the crying will stop._

_"Katara, I can't stand to see you like this." said Sokka. "This is all my fault."_

_Katara remained silent once more, as she tried to make the infant fall asleep._

_"I never should've told him that. You were keeping it a secret for a reason." said Sokka. "I've ruined your life completely."_

_"No, Sokka it's my fault." A white glow came from the trees._

_"Yue?"_

_"I can only reverse this moment once, but this time, you have to help Katara with this." said Yue._

_"I tried to help her - "_

_"No, Sokka, you didn't try to help her. You just told Zuko the truth, and let my vision slip away." said Yue._

_"Why are you bringing me into this Yue?" asked Sokka._

_"It's what Katara wants." said Yue. "She prayed, hoping Zuko would understand her situation, if she ever told him, and if he didn't, she wanted you to be right beside her if anything went wrong."_

_"Why did she pray for me to be right beside her?" asked Sokka. "She knows I'll support her no matter what."_

_"I know, but you support her differently than what she expects." said Yue._

_"Then, what does she want?" asked Sokka._

_"I'll reverse this day once. Tell Katara to tell Zuko the truth, otherwise she'll be keeping this burden on her forever." said Yue. "When things start to go wrong, that's where you come in."_

_"Okay." said Sokka. He looked at Katara cradling the baby. "Don't worry sis, I'll get your life back."

* * *

_

Once Sokka woke up, he was back at the Oasis. He ran back home, to see if everything was still the same as yesterday.

Sokka walked in through the door and hung his coat on the coat hanger.

"Morning Sokka!" shouted Aang.

"Hey Aang." said Sokka.

"Sokka, aren't you going to eat?" asked Katara.

"Okay." said Sokka. "After this, I need to talk to you Katara."

"Alright." said Katara.

Once Sokka started eating, he brought Katara and Zuko to the spiritual oasis.

"This place hasn't changed at all." said Katara, she took off her coat and placed it on the grass.

"Katara you need to tell him." whispered Sokka, as he led Katara away from Zuko.

"Tell him what?" asked Katara.

"Before I start to confuse you. I've been staying here all night." said Sokka. "Yue came to me, telling me you in trouble."

"But I'm not - "

"Not that kind of trouble, this trouble." said Sokka. He placed his hand upon Katara's stomach.

Katara remained silent.

"She told me, that if you told Zuko the truth, you prayed that he'll understand, and if he didn't, you'd want me to be by your side." said Sokka.

"I can't Sokka." said Katara.

"Katara, you have to remember that this isn't your fault!" said Sokka. "This never was your fault!"

"Yes it is!" cried Katara.

"No, it's not!" whispered Sokka loudly.

Zuko stood there with arms crossed, thinking of what they were talking about.

"Remember six years ago? You told me the reason why you were upset." said Sokka. "Well, the reason you were feeling that way was because of Azula."

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"Azula tried to drive you two apart." said Sokka. "The main part of that was to make Zuko miserable. Look at you Katara, you're practically miserable now. Don't blame yourself over one mistake, because you didn't make them."

"What on earth are you two talking about over there!" shouted Zuko.

"Tell him." said Sokka. "I'll be right behind you."

Katara walked towards Zuko, there were so many things going on in her mind right now. She was scared, worried, confused, upset, angry. All of those feelings moved throughout her, but she didn't know what she was feeling. All she wanted to do, was to get this over with, so she won't be carrying a heavy burden upon her.

"Zuko." said Katara. "I can't keep this a secret from you any longer."

"What secret?" asked Zuko.

"This baby, is Kio's child." said Katara.

"I don't understand." said Zuko. "Katara, what's going on?"

"I can't really explain everything to you right now." said Katara. "I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it inside anymore."

"All this time I thought it was mine." said Zuko. "I'll kill him."

"No, we shouldn't worry about that now." said Katara.

"Zuko, I hate you a lot, but hating you won't stop me from loving Katara." said Sokka. "Don't leave her like you did before, she really needs you now."

"Who said I was going to leave her?" asked Zuko.

"This isn't Katara's fault. Blame it all on your sister Azula." said Sokka. "She's the whole reason Katara thought you broke that promise six years ago, and she's the reason why you thought Katara was dead."

"I know that, I was planning on returning to the Fire Nation to trash her, but my uncle had a better idea instead." said Zuko.

"What idea was that?" asked Sokka.

"Ban her from the Fire Nation for life." said Zuko. "It's better than any duel."

"Did he really do that?" asked Katara.

"He sent me a letter just today." said Zuko. "She won't be ruining our lives anymore."

"So, does that mean you're okay with all of this?" asked Katara.

"Well, I'm upset that the child isn't mine, but like Sokka said, hating Kio won't stop me from loving you." said Zuko.

Katara held him tightly. Zuko looked at Sokka and smirked.

"Treat her well." said Sokka, and he walked away.

"You don't have to worry about that." said Zuko, he kissed Katara on the lips.

"I love you Zuko." said Katara.

"I love you too Katara." said Zuko.

* * *

**At night**, below the half moon, a wedding ceremony took place in the courtyard.

"Man, do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the chief.

"I do." said Zuko.

"Woman, do you take this man to be your husband?" asked the chief.

"I do." said Katara.

"You are now bound together as one. By the spirits of the oasis, you are now blessed." said the chief, as she sprayed the waters of the oasis upon them. "Love is the greatest feeling of all. Treat it well, and it will be the greatest treasure ever."

"Can I kiss her now?" asked Zuko.

"Husband, you may kiss your wife." said the chief.

Zuko kissed Katara upon the lips. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands.

"Sokka, are you crying?" asked Aang.

Sokka wiped his eyes. "No, ofcourse not! I just have something in my eye!"

Katara walked over to Sokka and give him a hug. "Thank you Sokka. You're the best brother I could ever have."

"Hey, I'm the only brother you'll ever have." said Sokka as he hugged her back.

Zuko walked up toward Sokka and stuck out his hand. Sokka smiled and shook it. "Welcome to the family brother in law."

"Thanks." said Zuko, as he heated up his hand.

Sokka took away his hand instantly, and blew upon it. "That was uncalled for you cheater!"

Zuko carried Katara down the isle. Mei followed them from behind. Zuko placed down Katara, and picked up Mei.

"I love you both." said Mei.

"We love you too." said Zuko and Katara.

Zuko kissed his daughter upon the cheek. He looked at Katara, and kissed her again. He went down the isle with two of his loved ones, one carried in his arms, and one holding his hand. This wasn't an ending, but a beautiful beginning to their lives.

**End of Chapter 30**

**

* * *

Author's Note**: Hey, I wouldn't let this story go to waste. You guys wished for a happy ending, so I made a happy ending. 


	31. Epilouge

**The Love Between Water and Fire**

**Author's Note**: Yes, this is truly the ending of **The Love Between Water and Fire**. A sequel will probably be made sometime after the summer ends, cause I am working on other fics.

**Epilouge**

Five years passed, and Katara and Zuko's marriage couldn't be anymore happier. Mei was finally 16, meaning she was now of marrying age. Kouha, was the name of Kio's child. He had turned 5 this month, and now a new member was being added to the family. In the healing hut, Zuko waited patiently outside for Lady Kara to give out the good news about the baby. Zuko peaked inside the tent to see if Katara was doing okay.

"Not yet." said Kara. "Wait a few more minutes."

Zuko growled and waited outside once more. Mei came down, holding Kouha's hand, watching her father pacing back and forth.

"Did something happen?" asked Mei.

Zuko stopped and looked up. "No, I'm just waiting for the healer to tell me the news on the baby."

"I'm sure she, or he will be fine." said Mei. "It's a good thing I don't take after you in the whole, _impatient_ thing."

"I'm not impatient, i'm just eager." said Zuko.

"You may enter now." said Kara.

"Finally." said Zuko. He stepped into the tent, and found Katara holding an infant wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"We might have to keep the baby here for two days." said Kara.

Katara looked up at Lady Kara. "She'll be fine right?"

"There's a chance that she'll be okay, but we have to make sure she doesn't have any illnesses or physical problems." said Lady Kara.

"What should we name her?" asked Zuko.

"If I say the name, will you agree with me?" asked Katara.

"I'll agree with whatever you say." said Zuko.

"I've decided to name her Akari." said Katara. "For the light of the sun."

"That's, a - "

"Just say that you don't like it Zuko." said Katara.

"That's a wonderful name." said Zuko.

"Hey, can we come in now?" asked Mei, as she peaked into the tent.

"Come in Mei." said Katara.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Mei.

"Her name is Akari." said Katara.

Mei picked up Kouha and showed him his new sister. "Say hello to you new sister Kouha."

"No!" shouted Kouha. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Mei. "Don't you want a baby sister?"

"No! I want to be the youngest." said Kouha.

"Kouha, that's not a nice thing to say about your sister." said Katara.

"It's not fair!" shouted Kouha.

"Mei, I think it's better if you take Kouha outside." said Kara.

"Alright." said Mei. She took Kouha outside the healer's hut.

"That son of yours has the ability to irritate even most patient people." said Kara. "How do you ever put up with him?"

Katara smiled. "I try."

"Well, you must have a patience of a moon spirit." said Kara. "We'll be taking Akari now. As for you Katara, you must rest."

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Zuko.

"Zuko, don't be so hard on Kouha." said Katara.

"I'll try." said Zuko.

"Zuko, I mean it." said Katara.

Zuko kissed Katara on the lips. "I said I'll try. Okay?"

Katara sighed, and laid down. Zuko took one last look at her and went outside.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"How's Kouha?" asked Zuko.

"He went penguin sledding with Aang." said Mei.

"Are you home alone?" asked Zuko.

"Mmhm." said Mei, as she flipped through the next page of her book.

"So, where's Sokka?" asked Zuko.

"He went out with some girl." said Mei. "This girl that he hasn't seen in awhile. Suri, Sari or Suki. I forgot her name."

"Oh." said Zuko, and he took a seat next to Mei.

"How's mom?" asked Mei.

"She's fine." said Zuko. "So, what are you reading?"

"A book." said Mei.

Zuko looked at the title of the book. "Is it interesting?"

"Dad, don't you have some work to do or something?" asked Mei. "Any work that _doesn't_ involve bothering me?"

"We hardly talk." said Zuko. "What happened five years ago?"

"You got old." joked Mei. "Really old."

Zuko looked at his first born daughter. "You really think I've aged that much over the years?"

Mei looked up from her book. "Oh, come one dad! I was joking."

"It felt a little offensive to hear that from you." said Zuko.

Mei closed her book and laid her head on her father's shoulder. "I'm sorry dad. It's a teen thing. You know how teenagers are already. Don't tell me you haven't been like this with your dad."

"Actually, I was never like this around my dad at all." said Zuko. "Your grandfather wasn't the type that would understand."

Zuko began to tell Mei about his past life. Mei looked at her father with a concerned look, not realising the problems he had to deal with when he was her age.

* * *

_Two days later_. **Healer's Hut**.

Lady Kara came out holding Akari in her arms. Katara finished putting away her clothes in her bag. She looked behind her, and gave Lady Kara a weak smile.

"Is she alright?" asked Katara.

"I don't know how to say this Katara." said Kara.

Zuko walked into the tent. "Is she going to be alright?"

Kara looked at Zuko. "Akari might be blind."

Kara handed Akari to Katara. Zuko looked at Akari and touched her forehead.

"How can we know for sure?" asked Zuko.

"You can wait until she turns two." said Kara. "That's when you'll know."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Azula was training on the deck, with her new twin trainers Shan and Chi. (**A/N**: Lo and Li, retired. Haha, to me, they didn't really look like villains, but Shan and Chi are far more evil than Lo and Li.)

"Stand you ground Azula!" shouted Shan, as he shot more flames at her.

"You want to become the best don't you?" asked Chi, as she shot lighting towards her.

Azula focused on both attacks coming toward her, and dodged each one.

"I think I'm _already_ the best." said Azula.

"To me, you're still weak." said Shan. "Am I right Chi?"

"You're pathetic Azula." said Chi.

"I think practice is over now." said Azula. "I'm done."

"That sounds more like a banished princess." mocked Chi. "It should sound more like a real princess."

Azula shot a bolt of lightning toward Chi. Chi smirked, as she sent Azula's attack toward the mountains. "Still pathetic."

"I will get back at Zuko for this." said Azula. "I'll have to deal with his royal tea loving cookieness first."

Azula's ship stopped near an Earth Kingdom town. "This town is filled with fugitives."

"Yeah you fit real well here." said Shan.

Azula spotted a bar. "One shaojiu."

"Actually, make that ten." said Shan.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Azula.

"Shaojiu does well for the mind." said Shan. "If one shaojiu can unleash a strength ten fold, think of how much ten shaojius will do."

Azula took a sip of the shaojiu. "I hate Zuko."

The man next to Azula looked at her. "You know this Zuko guy?"

"Yeah." said Azula, as she took another glass of shaojiu. "Why?"

"I hate him too." said the man.

"You know him?" asked Azula.

"I almost beat him five years ago." said the man. "During the solar eclipse."

"Anything else?" asked Azula.

"Well, let's just say he took away something that was very important to me." said the man, and he took out a betrothal necklace.

Azula looked at the betrothal necklace. "Her name is Katara isn't it?"

"I'll never forget that day." said the man.

Azula smirked and drank another glass of shaojiu. "Well, we both have something in common don't we?"

"I believe we do." said the man.

**End of Story.

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Thank you to, Mairi, for that idea about making Kio and Azula meeting up with eachother. By the way, _Kouha_ means little wave in japanese, and _Akari_ means light in japanese. Let me know what you think about the names. Well, that's the end of **The Love Between Water and Fire**. Thank you for the reviews everyone! They're all much appreciated. :)

**Mitsu**


	32. A Preview of Tempted to Kill

**January 03, 2006 (9:11am)  
Author's Note**: I'm back from my long Hiatus. The long awaited sequel "**Tempted to Kill**" will be up either today or tomorrow, since I'm busy today. There has been a change in the summary incase any of you wll be confused by the sudden change. Several parts of the preview will be changed.

**Summary**: A sequal to The Love Between Water and Fire. A new unexpected fate happens for Zuko and Katara as Azula plans for revenge against her brother. Along with Azula on her plans, is a person from the past who shares the same amount of hatred. Lives are at stake, promises will be broken.

-

In Tempted to Kill, the story takes place six years later. Zuko is now 39 and Katara is now 37. Mei is now 22 and isn't married yet, because of Zuko's overprotective ways. Kouha is now 11 and Akari had just turned 6. The last time we saw Azula, she was in an Earth Kingdom town, getting drunk, and it was pretty obvious on who she had met up with, that's right, it's none other than Kio.

Besides those two coming back, Iroh falls ill, because he's old. I know it doesn't seem fair, but Zuko has to become Fire Lord. As for the children, Mei was suppose to get married at the age of 16, but because of Zuko's overprotective ways, he decides that Mei should be married at the age of 20, and that she should marry someone of HIS choice. As for Kouha, the only boy out of his two siblings. He gets jealous because Mei can water bend and fire bend (A/N: Mei still can't do them both. She was born that way. If you read Chapter 10, in The Love Between Water and Fire, It says that, "The problem with Mei was, she couldn't do two of the elements at the same time, her temper changes with the element." So the only time when she can fire bend, is when she's furious, which might come in handy IF she fights with Azula. So, most of the time, she can only water bend.) Kouha is also jealous of his younger sister Akari, because even though she's blind, she can firebend better than he can waterbend. Wondering how Akari can Firebend without seeing? Well, it's not really called 'seeing.' She can sense the attacks through special eye sight. When a person is about to attack her, a specific color comes up in her vision, and she is able to detect that attack, weither it is fire, water, air, earth or even hand to hand combat. She doesn't need to know how the person looks like, all she needs is the power to foresee the attack. Yes, she has weaknesses too, but that won't be revealed here.

-

Also, in the story, Kouha gets a little competative and challenges Akari to a duel. When he DOES defeat her, by using his razor water whip. Zuko talks to Kouha, and immediately says, "Even though your sister was born blind, she was born lucky. You should be able to respect her since she's still fragile"  
I'm just trying to make you proud of me! Why is that everytime I try to make you proud of me, I always end up doing something wrong"  
"You always make the wrong decisions because you can't think straight Kouha! Just be lucky that you were even born. Why can't you be more like Akari instead"  
"Icould if I wanted to!"

Zuko walks away from Kouha, and takes carries Akari back home. Katara over heard the conversation, and talks to Kouha.

"Your father doesn't mean that." said Katara. "But he's right, you should be more careful when it comes to Akari, she's fragile."

"Why do you always believe her little fragile act?" asked Kouha. "She knows how to fire bend."

"Yes, but she's still younger than you. Instead of challenging her to a fight, why not set a good example for her instead?" asked Katara.

"She has Mei for that." said Kouha. "I can't do anything right anymore. Nothing I do will make dad like me."

"Kouha, don't say that. Your father loves you very much. It's just that, eversince your greatuncle got sick, he hasn't been himself lately." said Katara.

"You heard what he said. I should be lucky that I was even born at all." said Kouha. "I wasn't lucky to be born. I'm a disgrace." Kouha runs off. Katara tries to go after him, but Zuko stops her before she gets that chance.

"Leave him." said Zuko.

"How could you say that?" asked Katara. "I know that he's not your child, but I care about him!"

Mei comes in, holding a basket of fruit. Zuko looks at Mei, standing behind Katara.

"What do you mean Kouha isn't your child?" asked Mei. "What have you two been hiding this time?"

**End of Preview.**

-

Part of the edited flashback for Chapter One of **Tempted to Kill** can be found on my info or stats.


End file.
